Elle Byers y su amor secreto
by Ivonnette
Summary: Después de la primera temporada, final feliz alternativo. Eleven se muda con los Byers, aprende a adaptarse a la vida ordinaria de Hawkins, y trata de averiguar por qué Mike ha estado actuando tan extrañamente desde su beso en la cafetería. historia original por someone. else. before
1. Chapter 1

El Byers y su Amor Secreto

Disclaimer: Me ha encantado mucho esta historia, que originalmente esta en inglés, así que decidí traducirla para que ustedes la puedan disfrutar y amar al igual que yo. Quiero agradecer a someone. else. before (va todo unido)que muy gentilmente me permitió traducirla. Y a los hermanos Duffer por crear este nuevo mundo de "Stranger Things"

La historia pertenece a someone. else. before. ¡Mil gracias!

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO 1

Al principio hubo visitas que hacer al hospital, los reporteros ocultaban cosas a los padres, para evitar explicar aspectos prácticos que averiguar.

Había un montón de cosas nuevas para que Eleven aprendiera, como la hora de acostarse, el reloj de alarma, cerrar la puerta del frigorífico cuando haya terminado de usarlo para sacar los ingredientes del sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea (PB&J). La casa de Joyce olía extraño, como el humo, y toda la comida era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Al principio tenía miedo de Jonathan porque era muy alto y callado, casi tan alto como Papa y los científicos, pero él hizo sus panqueques y le mostró cómo tocar la guitarra y la llamó "Sis"*. Will era tranquilo a su manera, a veces gritaba por la noche. Will no conocía a Eleven de la misma manera que los demás lo hacían, Will dejó que El usara sus lápices de colores, pero no se rió de sus dibujos, incluso cuando los suyos eran mucho mejores.

Nancy venía a visitarla y le traía su ropa para que El la usara y dejaba que ella trenzara su pelo a veces. Dustin siempre traía sus aperitivos a pesar de que Joyce le decía que le estropearía el apetito. Lucas siempre actuaba de una manera extra agradable con ella, se podría decir que todavía se sentía mal por gritarle, cuando Will aún estaba desaparecido, pero luego hasta le enseñó cómo escalar un árbol.

Mike era... todavía Mike, pero diferente de alguna manera. Todavía era muy amable, muy cálido hacia ella como antes, siempre hablando tan suavemente y siempre de alguna manera comprendiendo su manera de comunicarse, incluso cuando sólo inclinaba la cabeza o se encogía de hombros. Pero parecía tener más problemas hablando alrededor de ella, tropezando con sus palabras y deteniéndose en momentos extraños. A veces incluso parecía asustado de ella. La miraba cada vez más y hablaba con ella cada vez menos.

Ella odiaba eso.

Se suponía que eran amigos. Se suponía que era el quien siempre sabía qué decir, que siempre le decía lo que estaba pensando y quien la ayudó a comprender el resto del mundo. No podía evitar preocuparse de que fuera culpa suya, que había hecho algo malo y que ahora ya no podía confiar en ella.

Tal vez todo empezó aquella vez que estaban solos en la escuela, esperando que Dustin y Lucas trajeran comida de la cocina, cuando Mike se puso nervioso y confundido tratando de explicar algo, y luego tocó su boca con su boca.

Se sentía bien, cuando lo hizo, mejor que agradable, pero no estaba segura de lo que significaba exactamente.

Los padres de Mike le compraron un Super-Comm para Navidad y lo llevó a todas partes. Joyce incluso cosió un bolsillo especial en todos sus vestidos por lo que nunca tuvo que dejarlo en casa. De alguna manera, aunque los muchachos sólo podían oírse cuando estaban a menos de una milla de distancia, Eleven podía usar la suya para escuchar señales de radio de toda la ciudad.

Una noche, cuando ella en su habitación jugueteaba con los diales, escuchó la voz de Mike. -¿No lo sé, Dustin, podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

Sonaba molesto.

-Dime por qué has estado actuando raro a su alrededor, incluso Will se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué hablas de esto con Will? -preguntó Mike.

Ella es nuestra amiga, ayudó a salvar tu vida, idiota, merecemos saber lo que está pasando.

-No, realmente no lo necesitas.

"¡Ah ja!, ¡así que admites que hay algo entre ti e Eleven!"

Eleven quería interrumpir y hacerles saber que estaba escuchando, pero cuando escuchó a Dustin mencionar su nombre, de repente se sintió curiosa. Tal vez ella finalmente sería capaz de averiguar qué estaba mal con Mike.

Mike hizo una pausa. Parecía estar considerando algo. "Bien, tú ganas, me gusta El, ¿de acuerdo?, me gusta mucho, pero eso no importa."

Eleven recordó las palabras que Mike le había dicho antes. " _Vas al baile de invierno con alguien que te guste"_. Pero, ¿qué era tan especial acerca de gustarle a alguien que no te hiciera hablar con ellos? ¿Había más de una clase de afición, como por ejemplo había más de un sabor de Eggos?

"¡Lo sabía!" - gritó Dustin. ¡Espera a que se lo cuente a Lucas!

Mike se ahogó. "¡No se lo contarás a nadie! Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, te lo juro... ¡Le diré a todos cómo mojaste la cama en el campamento!"

Dustin jadeó. "Eso fue hace dos años, y prometiste que no lo dirías."

-No me importa, si Lucas descubre que me gusta una chica, nunca me dejará tranquilo.

 _¿Aplastar*?_ Qué palabra tan extraña para usar. A El le dijeron que aplastara cosas en el laboratorio, latas de Coca-Cola en su mayoría, y nunca se sintió nada como "gusto".

-Bueno, bien, te prometo que no se lo diré, pero de todos modos, ¿cuál es el problema? El obviamente se siente atraída por ti, también.

El cerró los ojos. _¿Tenía un enamoramiento como decía Dustin?_ Le gustaban todos sus nuevos amigos, su nueva mamá, Nancy y Jonathan, pero Mike era especial. Nadie más la hizo sonreír solo diciendo su nombre, o la hizo sentirse segura sólo sosteniendo su mano. Cuando se despidió, siempre quiso seguirlo. Sus palabras le importaban más que las de los demás y, a veces, cuando se imaginaba su rostro la hacía latir el corazón como si estuviera corriendo por una colina. ¿Era eso gustar?

La voz de Mike se tranquilizó. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando, así que no actúes como si lo supieses. Parecía triste.

"Um, definitivamente sé que cada vez que visitamos a Eleven sin ti, ella pregunta dónde estás, eso la hace sentir muy triste cuando no vienes a verla."

"Ella sólo está siendo amable", dijo Mike.

"A veces, me exaspera que seas tan distraído."

-Escucha, Dustin -dijo Mike, volviéndose a enojar-, no le gusto, la besé en la cafetería como un tonto, y ahora todo está arruinado.

"… ¿Tu qué?" La voz de Dustin se quebró en estado de shock.

Mike suspiró. "La besé, ok, ella sólo me miró, no dijo nada, y probablemente estaba totalmente asqueada, y..."

Dustin suspiró. "MIKE, es de El de quien estamos hablando."

"¿Así que?"

"Así que, ella no es exactamente el tipo de hablar hasta por los codos. Eso no significa..."

De repente El oyó a la madre de Mike en el fondo. "¡Mike, es hora de ir a la cama, sube ahora!"

-Me tengo que ir -le dijo Mike a Dustin. "Y esta conversación nunca pasó.

Eleven se quedó despierta esa misma noche repitiendo la conversación entre Mike y Dustin en su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que no debía haber escuchado sin decirles, que era quizás como decir una mentira, pero en realidad no había querido hacerlo... solo había ocurrido.

Todavía no estaba segura si entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando con Mike, pero al menos sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que pasó aquella noche, cuando se besaron, esa era la palabra que él usaba. Ella susurró la palabra en voz alta a sí misma. _Beso_. Era una palabra bonita, decidió.

Mike le había dicho: «A ella no le gusto». No tenía sentido. Le gustaba más que cualquier otra persona o cosa que pudiera imaginar. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

 _Bueno_ , pensó, _quizá necesite mostrarle que está equivocado. Si sabe que me gusta, tal vez deje de actuar tan raro y las cosas volverán a la normalidad._ Aliviada de haber encontrado finalmente una solución a su problema, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Bueno que tal este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Les pido que me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios.

Cualquier palabra que vean con un asterisco (*) es porque tal vez necesite una explicación que estará al final del capítulo.

 _ ***Sis:**_ _Diminutivo de Sister, hermana en español._

 _ ***PB &J:**_ _Peanut, butter and Jelly Sandwich._ _Sandwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea._

 _ ***Aplastar:**_ _Recuerden que en inglés se dice CRUSH, que se usa igualmente para decir que te gusta alguien. Como: "I have a crush"_

Nos leeremos en el próximo…

A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Elle* deseaba poder ir a la escuela con Mike, Will, Lucas y Dustin, pero todo el mundo le decían que -no estaba lista. Así que los adultos se turnaban para darle clases en casa. Joyce le enseñaba a leer. Elle ya había aprendido el abecedario, mientras crecía en el laboratorio, pero eso fue todo. El sr. Clarke vino un par de veces a la semana para enseñarle matemáticas y ciencias. Cuando Joyce tenía que trabajar, alguien más se hacía cargo. Hopper le leía en su mayoría un libro antiguo de historia, pero siempre se detenía a explicarle algunas cosas cada vez que Elle tenía una pregunta. Nancy le traía videos educativos de la biblioteca, como documentales sobre el espacio, Neandertales o la Revolución Americana. A veces la madre de Mike, Carol, llegó incluso a enseñarle a escribir. A Elle le agradaba Carol, porque ella le recordaba mucho a Mike, aunque era muy bonita, a veces hacía que Elle se sintiera tímida.

Esta mañana en particular, Joyce tuvo que trabajar, Jonathan no tenía clase, así que se quedó en casa con Eleven en su lugar.

-Hey, Elle, ¿recuerdas cómo hablábamos sobre los meses del año? dijo Jonathan. Ella podía decir por el tono de su voz que la clase estaba empezando.

-Sí, dijo ella.

-¿Puedes recordarlos?

Se concentró. -enero, febrero, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre noviembre y diciembre.

Jonathan la empujo suavemente. -Casi. Te falto uno.

-No, no lo hice, protestó.

-Prueba otra vez, la animo. Se puso de pie y pretendió marchar* alrededor de la habitación. Ella rió.

-¡Oh!, marzo, me olvide de marzo.

-¡Perfecto! gritó, haciéndola reír de nuevo. -Está bien, ¿En qué mes estamos ahora?

Pensó por un segundo, luego corrió a la cocina donde guardaban el calendario colgado en un gancho. La página tenía una imagen de un corazón rojo con una flecha a través de él. Trato de leer el nombre del mes. -feb – re- ro. ¿Febrero? ¿Qué mes es ese?

Jonathan rió. -Sí, es así como se escribe, pero todos lo llamamos Fe-bre-ro

Elle puso los ojos en blanco. -Eso es tonto.

Jonathan le revolvió su corto pelo. -Lo sé, pequeña. Pero oye, ¡lo hiciste bien, buen trabajo!

Elle sonrió, satisfecha. -Gracias. A continuación, una pregunta paso por su mente. -¿Por qué ponen forma de corazón en el calendario este mes?"

-¿Qué?, Jonathan estaba confundido. Elle lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó al calendario.

-¿Mira, corazones?"

-Oh, Jonathan rió. -Es por el día de San Valentín. Eso es el 14 de febrero, ¿ves?, señaló la fecha en el calendario.

-¿Que es el día de San Valentín?

Jonathan le sonrió. -Es un día festivo.

-¿Al igual que la navidad? preguntó, su cara iluminándose. Navidad había sido casi su cosa favorita en el mundo. Las luces, el canto, los dulces y los regalos que había recibido como una diadema rosa con un arco de plata, un atlas para niños con imágenes de todo el mundo, su propia brújula, binoculares y un Super-Comm*…

-Algo así, empezó Jonathan. -Es una especie de un día de fiesta arreglado*, sin embargo.

-¿Arreglado? preguntó, arrugando su cara en confusión. -¿Cómo los cuentos de hadas?

-No, no como los cuentos de hadas… Jonathan comenzó a explicar, luego se detuvo de nuevo. -Lo siento, lo sé no me estoy explicando bien.

Ella esperó pacientemente.

-En el día de San Valentín, las personas se dan regalos o tarjetas entre sí. A las tarjetas se les llaman San Valentín.

-¿Vas a dar una tarjeta?

Jonathan se puso rojo. -No, porque yo no… bueno… si le das a alguien una tarjeta de San Valentín, eso significa que te gusta alguien. Como si estuvieras enamorada. -Yo no tengo a nadie que me guste. Jonathan estaba murmurando al final de la frase.

-¡Un flechazo! Estaba empezando a tener más sentido ahora. Tal vez él le podía explicar. -¿Cuándo le gustas a alguien, significa que lo besas, cierto Jonathan?

Jonathan se quedó mirándola. -¿Cómo te enteraste de… cuándo escuchaste sobre eso? empezó agitarse. -Vamos a -volvamos a la clase, ¿de acuerdo Elle?

-Está bien, dijo ella, con expresión abatida.

-Mira, dijo, tratando de animarla, -¿Por qué no le preguntas a mamá o -o a Nancy sobre esas cosas, está bien? yo solo – los hermanos no son buenos explicando esas cosas, ¿sabes?

-Está bien, Jonathan, ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo.

-Bueno. Él le sonrió. -ahora, vamos hablar acerca de porque hace frío en invierno y más caliente en la primavera.

Eleven fue a la casa de Mike después de las lecciones, tratando de pensar lo que había aprendido hasta ahora.

Necesito mostrarle a Mike que me gusta, pensó. Tal vez debería decirle eso. Pero quizás contar no era suficiente. Papá solía decirle que la amaba, pero sabía que era una mentira, incluso antes de que ella huyera. De todos modos, las palabras eran complicadas y no siempre hacían lo que ella quería así que decidió que tenía que demostrarle a Mike que le gustaba de otra manera.

Sonó el timbre y Nancy contestó a la puerta. -¡Hola El! No sabía que ibas a venir. Nancy la trajo adentro y colgó su abrigo en el armario. -Mike está en la biblioteca, creo que tenía un poco de tarea que hacer.

Eleven intentó ocultar su decepción, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Nancy le sonrió cálidamente. -No te preocupes, pronto estará en casa, puedes pasar el tiempo conmigo en mi habitación, si quieres.

Eleven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por mucho que esperaba pasar tiempo con Mike, miró a Nancy y le encantó estar cerca de ella. Subieron y Eleven saltaba de arriba a abajo sobre la cama de Nancy mientras Nancy escribía en uno de sus cuadernos escolares.

-¿Has aprendido algo nuevo hoy, Elle? -preguntó Nancy.

-Sí, aprendí cómo la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol, pero está inclinada así, Eleven se inclinó hacia un lado hasta que casi perdió el equilibrio, -de modo que en el verano obtengamos más sol en el he-mis-fe-rio norte y en el invierno tenemos menos, pero es verano en Australia y es por eso que hace frío ahora, pero cada día se hace más cálido.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Nancy sonriendo. -¿Qué más has aprendido?

-Aprendí que solían pensar que el sol giraba alrededor de la tierra, porque eso es lo que parece, pero en realidad es la Tierra la que gira alrededor del sol, dijo Eleven dando vueltas para demostrar, -y es por eso que tenemos días y noches.

-Wow, te estás volviendo muy inteligente. Vas a ser una científica algún día, dijo Nancy.

Eleven frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. -No. Parecía herida.

Nancy tardó un segundo en notar el cambio en el tono de Eleven. Ella suspiró compasivamente y dejó su escritorio para sentarse a su lado en la cama. -¿Estás pensando en el Dr. Brenner y los otros hombres de ese lugar, no?

Elle asintió, sin mirar a Nancy.

-Mira -dijo Nancy, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-. -La forma en que esos idiotas te trataron fue horrible, fue simplemente horrible, y merecen - bueno, ellos merecen pasar mil años en la cárcel, por lo que te hicieron... Pero la mayoría de los científicos no son así. No están tratando de lastimar a nadie, sino que están tratando de entender la forma en que funciona el mundo, para que podamos construir nuevos inventos y encontrar nuevos planetas y cosas así, al igual que el Sr. Clarke, ¿recuerdas?

Eleven asintió. -Me gusta el señor Clarke, me enseñó sobre las mariposas.

Nancy se echó a reír. -Nunca he visto a un hombre adulto que ame a las mariposas tanto como el Sr. Clarke, recuerdo que cuando él era mi profesor de Ciencias de la Tierra, tuve un verdadero enamoramiento por él ese año.

-¿Un flechazo? Eleven jadeó. Estaba otra vez esa palabra.

Nancy sonrió y parecía avergonzada. -¿Sabes lo de los enamoramientos, cómo aprendiste esa palabra?

-Um, de Jonathan hoy. No quería admitir que había estado escuchando la conversación de Mike y Dustin.

Nancy tenía una mirada divertida en su cara. ¿Tienes un - un enamoramiento - en alguien, o algo así? preguntó mientras miraba sus uñas.

-No lo sé -dijo Eleven-. -Todavía no entiendo lo que significa.

-Bueno... comenzó Nancy. -Supongo que ya tienes edad suficiente, un enamoramiento es cuando tienes sentimientos muy fuertes por otra persona.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Piensas mucho en ellos, te hacen sentir nerviosa, como si quisieras impresionarlos, ¿sabes?, y siempre quieres estar con ellos, y crees que son realmente lindos, o lo que sea.

¿Lindos?

-Sabes, bonito, guapo, atractivo...

-Oh. Eleven lo consideró. -Y entonces lo besas, ¿verdad?

Nancy la miró como Jonathan. -¿Cómo sabes sobre los besos?

Elle encogió los hombros, sintiendo que sus oídos se ponían rojos.

-Bueno, algunos enamoramientos no significan tanto, como los enamoramientos en las estrellas de cine o en los maestros, como el Sr. Clarke, pero a veces te enamoras de alguien y se sienten de la misma manera... como Steve y yo.

-¿Te has enamorado de Steve? -¿Lo besas?

Nancy miró a Elle con una sonrisa desconcertada. -Bueno sí.

-¿Por eso se mete tanto en tu habitación?

Nancy tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro. -¡Baja la voz! ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Elle no sabía por qué susurraban. -Mike me lo dijo.

Nancy puso los ojos en blanco. -Ese pequeño... Se concentró en Elle de nuevo. -Mira, Elle, las cosas como el enamoramiento y besos son algo... privadas, ¿verdad?, no hablas de ellos con... con todos los que conoces, pero... se suavizó ante la expresión culpable de la chica, -tú eres mi hermana, básicamente, para que me preguntes sobre esas cosas siempre que tengas preguntas, no te preocupes demasiado por ese tipo de cosas, tendrás tiempo para entenderlo todo cuando seas un poco mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, Nancy, Eleven asintió y sonrió. Le gustaba que Nancy dijera que eran hermanas.

Nancy dejó que Elle pasara a través de su armario y pidió amablemente el consejo de la chica sobre un traje para su cita con Steve, aunque eventualmente vetó el vestido que Elle había escogido - un vestido de seda púrpura que quedaba del regreso del año pasado -¡Sólo vamos al cine! Aun así, Nancy dejó que Eleven tomara el vestido y sostuviera el suave tejido en sus manos mientras Nancy terminaba su tarea. -¡Te dejaré tomar ese vestido cuando seas mayor! Comentó Nancy casualmente, y Elle decidió que ser mayor era algo que realmente estaba deseando.

Segundo Capítulo ¡que emoción! Estoy muy contenta porque he progresado bastante con la traducción, por lo que estaré actualizando cada dos días, así que estén pendientes y por favor regálenme un comentario para saber que opinan.

 _ **Elle (Eleven/El):**_ _lo voy a poner de esta forma para que no hayan confusiones al momento de leer._

 _ **Marchar:**_ _en inglés es march al igual que el mes del año "March"_

 _ **Super-Comm**_ **:** _más conocido hoy en día como los walkie-talkie_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Eleven oyó que Mike venía por la puerta de la planta baja, de repente sintió que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho. Ella no sabía por qué, pero sabiendo que él sentía algo hacia ella, la hizo sentirse extrañamente nerviosa por verlo de nuevo. Elle permaneció allí congelada hasta que Nancy le dio un codazo. -Parece que Mike está en casa, deberías ir a saludarlo. Incluso entonces no podía moverse y solo miraba al suelo. Nancy se echó a reír. -¿Qué pasa contigo, hoy? Elle tomo valor y salió de la habitación de Nancy hacía la planta baja, donde Mike estaba ocupado sacando los libros de su mochila.

-Hola, Mike -dijo Elle en voz baja.

Mike se sacudió de su asiento. – ¡Elle!, oh… ah… hola, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿Qué estás, qué estás haciendo aquí? Mike fue a rascarse la barbilla distraídamente que dejó caer el libro que sostenía, haciéndolo caer sobre su pie. -¡AY!

-Mike, ¿estás bien? –Eleven preguntó ansiosamente, acercándose a él.

-¿Yo? Oh, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien dijo Mike, poniéndose rojo. Tomó el libro, lo guardó en su mochila, la cerró, luego la abrió y después volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. A continuación abrió la mochila de nuevo, y dijo: -Um, Elle, hoy te traje un libro de la biblioteca.

-¿De verdad? dijo Elle, con los ojos brillando. Mike le sonrió y su corazón se apretó firmemente en su pecho. Luego se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, rascándose el cuello y pateando la mesa de café. Sacó el libro de su mochila, ella tomo eso como una oportunidad para acercarse a él, mirando por encima del hombro a la portada. -¿Podré leerlo? Elle preguntó. -¿De qué se trata?

-Es un libro de cuento de hadas, dijiste que te gustaban esas cosas, ¿cierto? Mike la miró con ilusión. –Tuve que ocultarlo de los otros niños, porque, bueno, se supone que los chichos no leemos este tipo de libros, pero pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaría. -Pensé, bueno, las imágenes son bonitas, de todos modos, debo devolverlo en dos semanas, pero si lo necesitas por más tiempo probablemente pueda pagar la multa.

Elle tomó el libro de él, abriéndolo cuidadosamente y pasando la página. Elle estuvo inmediatamente atrapada por las hermosas y coloridas ilustraciones que por un momento casi olvidó que Mike estaba allí. Luego Elle recordó. – _Mike piensa que no me gusta, tengo que demostrarle que lo hago._ Así que Elle reprimió sus nervios se giró hacia el e hizo algo que ella nunca había hecho antes: le dio un abrazo.

Mike estaba claramente muy sorprendido por este giro de acontecimientos, por un segundo Elle estaba preocupada de que había hecho algo malo, pero Mike se echó a reír y la abrazo de vuelta, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejándola poner su cabeza en su hombro, fue más o menos la mejor sensación del mundo, casi mejor que los Eggos o navidad.

Finalmente Eleven soltó a Mike.

Mike la miró con una expresión complacida pero ligeramente avergonzada.

-¿Qué… de dónde vino eso?

Elle se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el suelo y sintiendo que su cara se calentaba. –Gracias por el libro. Susurró ella, su voz sonaba extraña en sus oídos.

-Oh. Mike empezó a patear la mesa de café de nuevo. –Um, no te preocupes por eso.

Se quedaron sentados en un silencio incómodo por un momento, Elle miró el libro en su regazo, sintiendo como si quisiera fundirse en el suelo. De alguna modo abrazarlo había empeorado las cosas. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar a su amigo?

Finalmente, Elle habló. -¿Mike?

Mike saltó en su asiento como si hubiera estado sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí, El?

Ella lo miró tímidamente. -¿Me leerías una historia? Señaló el libro. Por lo general, se sentía avergonzada de pedirles a los chicos que le leyeran, quería ser mayor como ellos y aprender a leer sus propios libros, pero las fotografías eran tan interesantes que no podía esperar a averiguar de qué trataban las historias. Además, sabía que a Mike le gustaba contar historias, es por eso que pasa tanto tiempo preparando lo que él llamaba "campañas" para el grupo y por alguna razón ella realmente disfrutaba escuchando su voz.

Mike sonrió, su nerviosismo parecía desaparecer. -Claro, Elle. Cogió el libro y empezó a hojearlo. -¿Qué historia quieres oír?

Elle se encogió de hombros. -Tú eliges.

-Um, está bien... escaneó a través del libro. -¿Qué tal esta, las doce princesas bailarinas? ¿Conoces esa historia?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Bueno, a Nancy le gusta, así que quizás a ti también. Se aclaró la garganta. -Érase una vez…

Elle le dio un golpecito por el costado. -¿Mike?

Él se rió, -¿Ya tienes una pregunta? Ella miró hacia abajo, un poco herida, y no dijo nada. Él le apretó el hombro con disculpa. -Lo siento, no lo quise decir de esa manera, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Ella suspiró y miró sus manos. Odiaba hacer preguntas a veces, deseaba que ya supiera todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo, como lo hicieron Mike y sus amigos. Pero sabía que Mike trataba de ser paciente con ella y explicarle lo que pudiera.

Mike la empujó, haciéndola sonreír. -¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿Qué... qué es "bailar"?

Mike la miró con una expresión que no podía leer. -Pensé que conocías esa palabra... cuando hablamos sobre el baile de invierno... Parecía herido. -Deberías haberme dicho que no sabías...

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró y esperó pacientemente que él le explicara.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara despejar sus pensamientos. -El baile es algo que la gente hace por diversión, como jugar a D&D*, es cuando te mueves mientras escuchas música, ¿conoces la música?"

Elle asintió. -Me gusta la música. Jonathan le había enseñado música casi tan pronto cuando ella se había mudado con ellos. Algunas de ellas eran demasiado fuertes, pero algunas de ellas eran bonitas, y eso la hacía feliz por dentro cuando oyó a Jonathan y Will cantar junto a las palabras.

Mike sonrió. -Sí yo también. La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentir diez grados más caliente de repente. -Cuando escuchas música, ¿alguna vez te has movido así? Empezó a mover los hombros de lado a lado y moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Elle asintió con la cabeza, emocionada. Ya lo había hecho antes. -¿Eso es bailar?

Mike se echó a reír. -Bueno, esa es una clase de baile.

-¿Hay más de una clase? El jadeó.

Mike asintió con la cabeza. -Hay muchas clases de baile. El baile de salón como lo hacen en las películas antiguas, ballet como solía hacerlo Nancy, baile lento... -Se sonrojó de repente y miró hacia abajo-.

Elle tenía la sensación de que esto era importante. ¿Bailar despacio? ¿Es así? -preguntó, imitando sus movimientos anteriores, pero haciéndolos a cámara lenta.

Mike se rió entre dientes. -No, Elle. Aquí, el baile lento es así. Él la agarró de la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. -Tú te quedas así, él dio un paso hacia ella -y entonces pones tus manos en mi hombro, él colocó sus manos en el lugar correcto -y entonces pongo mis manos en tu cintura, lo hizo así, haciendo que Eleven se sintiera extrañamente congelada -y luego nos balanceamos así.

Elle nunca había oído el latido de su corazón tan fuerte, nunca se había sentido tan confundida, asustada, perfecta y feliz al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Mike estaba justo al lado del de ella y él no parecía estar parpadeando.

-¿Así es como bailan en el baile de invierno? preguntó en un susurro.

Mike asintió y tragó un nudo en la garganta. -Sí.

Empezó a inclinarse hacia ella y Elle estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando el walkie-talkie de Mike tarareaba en vivo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Mike se alejó de ella tan de repente que se golpeó la pantorrilla con la pierna de la mesa de café.

-¡AY!

Lucas, Dustin y Will lo llamaban por la radio. Mike se levantó, con la cara roja y sus manos temblando ligeramente. ¡Estoy aquí! - anunció, apartando los ojos de Elle. -¿Qué sucede?

Lucas y Dustin hablaron uno al otro, y ni Elle ni Mike pudieron entender lo que estaban diciendo. -Oigan, despacio, chicos, no les copio.

Había un poco de forcejeo en el fondo, entonces Will tomó el control. -Vamos a la sala de juegos, ¿quieres venir?

Mike sonrió, un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. Luego echó un vistazo a Elle, que estaba mirando tristemente su nuevo libro. -Elle…Um, ¿quieres ir, también?

Miró a Mike y se mordió el labio. _Los amigos no mienten_. Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto hacia el libro en su regazo. -Yo... yo quería leer la historia.

Mike reflexionó un momento, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Yo también, dijo, y su rostro se iluminó con felicidad. Volvió a recoger el Super-Comm. -Lo siento, chicos, estoy ocupado, pero tal vez nos encontremos más tarde. Los escuchó empezar a discutir, por lo que declaró firmemente –CAMBIO y FUERA y apagó el Super-Comm completamente. Volviéndose hacia Elle, sonrió y recogió el libro, acercándose junto a ella en el sofá. -De acuerdo, ¿dónde estábamos?

Bueno, estoy muy emocionada de que Elle haya tomado un poco de iniciativa.

Quiero agradecer a mis primeros lectores por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia tanto como a mí y que mi esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

 _ **SomeOneElseBefore:**_ _gracias por permitirme traducir tu maravillosa historia y ser la primera en comentar._

 _ **Nao3:**_ _Por supuesto que seguiré con la historia._

 _ **Yeimi Juliana600:**_ _Vas amar aún más los próximos capítulos._

 _ **Yeimmy:**_ _gracias a ti por comentar y decir que te gusto la traducción._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Mi querida amiga gracias por ser mi fan N° 1_

 _ **D &D**_ _: (Dungeons and Dragons) Calabozos y Dragones_

A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Elle pensó " _Las doce princesas bailarinas_ " era una de las mejores historias que había escuchado en su vida. Le gustaba que las princesas fueran todas hermanas y durmieran juntas en una gran sala, y cuando Mike llegó a la parte de la trampilla oculta que las dejaba escapar a un bosque secreto, jadeó de placer. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos e imaginó caminar por un bosque donde los árboles estaban hechos de plata y conocer a un príncipe (que se parecía mucho a Mike) que la llevaría en un bote a un castillo encantado y Bailando a la luz de la luna con sus hermanas y sus príncipes hasta que sus zapatos se rompieran y tuvieran que ir a casa. Elle bostezó y se acurrucó en el sofá, empezando a dormitar alrededor de la mitad de la historia, con la cabeza todavía en el hombro de Mike.

Mike se quedó tan quieto como pudo y escuchó a Elle respirar. Él miró su cara y vio sus largas pestañas revoloteando mientras dormía, se sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto un hechizo sobre él. Parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable que le dolía el pecho. Un segundo después casi se echó a reír. _¿Vulnerable? La chica que puede echarte como un saco de papas, idiota._

Mike suspiró, rascándose detrás de la oreja. Esto sería mucho más fácil si sólo fuera su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa, amable y cálida, y siempre mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de genio superhéroe con todas las respuestas? Le hacía querer actuar como alguien más, alguien mayor y valiente que pudiera barrer a sus pies como ella merecía. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo y temía que nunca pudiera entender la forma en que se sentía por ella, mucho menos corresponder. Había pasado los primeros doce años de su vida sin conocer la amistad o la familia. Lo último que quería hacer era asustarla pidiéndole más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Así que ellos serían amigos - mejores amigos - y él trataría de ignorar la forma en que sus manos temblaban cuando ella se sentó a su lado y la forma en que su sonrisa sacó todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

Con un chasquido y un grito, Lucas, Dustin y Will entraron por la puerta principal de los Wheeler, luego se detuvieron para mirar a Mike y Elle acurrucada en el sofá, Elle dormía con el brazo de Mike alrededor de ella. Los ojos de Will casi saltaron de su cabeza y Lucas gritó: -¡Sabía que no estabas haciendo la tarea!, claramente molesto de que Mike hubiera perdido un increíble viaje a los video juegos solo para estar con una chica. Dustin solo se rió entre dientes, mirando a Mike y pronunciando las palabras –A ella también le gustas, haciendo que Mike sacudiera la cabeza y se ruborizara todo hasta los dedos de los pies.

La conmoción hizo que Elle se despertara de su siesta. Se sentó, sorprendida y avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida en el hombro de Mike. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué sus amigos la miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Elle miró a Mike en busca de respuestas, pero de repente Mike se levantó y se movió al otro lado de la habitación, evitando sus ojos. Elle sintió una punzada de dolor y trató de aplastarla.

-Hola chicos, dijo Mike, su voz sonando más fuerte y más alta de lo normal. -¿Cómo estuvo el juego?

Los muchachos se miraron, como si dijeran ¿es en serio? Entonces Lucas respondió.

-Um... fue increíble, tú... deberías haber estado allí. No ocultó su molestia.

Will intervino, siempre el primero en relajar un silencio incómodo. -¡Finalmente le gané a Dustin en el pinball!

Dustin se burló. -Sólo porque estuve distraído, tus días en la cima de la tabla de puntuaciones altas están contados, Byers.

Mike se echó a reír. -Yo los hubiera hecho papilla, y lo sabes.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Dustin se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Elle, cogiendo un puñado de Nilla Wafers* de su mochila y entregándole una. -¿Qué opinas, Elle? ¿Quién es el mejor en pinball: Will, Mike o yo? Mordió la galleta, haciendo migas sobre su sudadera.

-¿Qué hay de mí? -intervino Lucas, indignado.

-Oh, vamos, Lucas, sabes que siempre pierdes cuando jugamos."

-¡No es verdad! -gritó Lucas, tirando el sombrero de Dustin, para desaliento del otro.

-Bien, suspiró Dustin, -entre Will, Mike, Lucas y yo ¿quién crees que ganaría?"

Elle inclinó la cabeza. Ella sólo los había visto jugar juegos de Arcadia un par de veces, pero las luces brillantes y música fuerte la habían desorientado mucho como para seguir fácilmente quién estaba ganando. Todos parecían ser buenos en esos juegos, mucho mejor de lo que ella era.

Sin embargo, recordó su resolución, para hacer que Mike se diera cuenta de que le gustaba. Tal vez esto ayudaría.

-Creo que... Mike, dijo en voz baja. Le echó un vistazo a tiempo para ver una pequeña sonrisa iluminar su rostro. _Funcionó_ , pensó con alegría.

-¡Te lo dije! -gritó Mike, empujando a Lucas en el brazo-.

-Bueno, ¿qué sabe ella? -preguntó Lucas, apartando la mano de Mike.

-Um, ella nos ha visto jugar, y ella es totalmente imparcial, dijo Mike, defendiendo su título como Mejor Jugador de pinball.

Lucas resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. -Sí, es imparcial, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ustedes dos estuvieran acurrucados juntos, como, hace un minuto.

El ambiente en la habitación se volvió frío. Mike cruzó los brazos y miró al suelo. -¡Cállate! -murmuró a la alfombra-. Eleven seguía tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Will se estaba desplazando hacia atrás y adelante nerviosamente de un pie a otro. Dustin estaba mirando a Lucas como si quisiera golpearlo. Lucas parecía desafiante, pero también un poco culpable.

Eleven habló, mirando a Dustin. -¿Acurrucados? -preguntó. No era una palabra que ella conociera.

Dustin soltó una carcajada. -¡Oh! -dijo él, revolviendo su cabello corto-, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? Él hizo que sus ojos se hicieran grandes e inclinó su cabeza, y susurró -¿Acurrucado? En una exagerada voz alta.

-No te burles de ella -replicó Mike con voz tensa. Elle sabía que Dustin se estaba burlando, un concepto que había aprendido recientemente y que era una parte importante de su amistad. Lo sabía gracias a la sonrisa que había arrancado en la cara de Dustin. Decidió jugar. "¿Acurrucado?" -gritó ella, riendo. "¿Acurrucado?

De repente, Will se unió, gritando "¿acurrucado?" Y su voz se quebró tanto que todos empezaron a morir de risa. Dustin atacó a Eleven con un abrazo de oso y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, gritando -¡Ataque acurrucado! -¡Ataque acurrucado! Y luego Will, Lucas e incluso Mike se unieron a ellos en el sofá, riendo y jugando peleando y gritando – ¡acurrucado! ¡acurrucado!, hasta que ninguno de ellos ni siquiera podía respirar.

A las cinco de la tarde, Jonathan llamó para decirle a Will y Elle que era hora de volver a casa a cenar, y aunque Will trató de argumentar que podían quedarse y comer en casa de los Wheeler, Jonathan mencionó las palabras "Sloppy Joes* casero" y Will Decidido que comer en casa sonaba como una buena idea después de todo. Se alegró de que Elle estuviera allí para ir en bicicleta a casa con él - nunca lo habría admitido en frente de sus amigos, pero tener un monstruo-asesino, psíquico a su lado hizo el viaje a casa mucho menos aterrador de lo que podría habría sido. Aun así, Will evitaba ese atajo a Mirkwood*.

Elle se puso su nuevo abrigo de color rosa y su sombrero de lana y siguió a Will por la puerta, emocionada de saber lo que era un "Sloppy Joes", ya que tenía hambre. Estaban casi al final de la entrada cuando Elle oyó que Mike la llamaba.

-¡Elle! ¡Espera!

Will detuvo la moto. -Adelante, le dijo, sonriendo.

Eleven corrió de regreso a la puerta principal de Mike, donde él estaba abrazando el libro de imágenes con la cubierta rosa brillante. –Olvidaste esto -dijo, y se lo tendió. Ella se lo quitó, sonrojándose cuando sus dedos se rozaron.

-Gracias, Mike -dijo en voz baja, deseando que él la mirara a los ojos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba otra vez. -Tal vez, podamos leer más de eso... mañana... sugirió tímidamente.

Sonrió ampliamente, obviamente complacido. -Sí, está bien, puedes volver mañana a las 4:30, y te leeré otra historia.

Su corazón se elevó y ella asintió. Sosteniendo el libro firmemente en sus brazos, corrió por el camino hacia donde Will la esperaba, sintiendo ya que estaba corriendo por el aire antes de que ella hubiera empezado a pedalear su bicicleta.

* * *

 _ ***Nilla Wafers:**_ _Una clase de galletas._

 _ ***Sloppy Joes:**_ _Es una clase de sándwich americano hecho con carne picada y mucho picante._

 _ ***Mirkwood:**_ _En español quiere decir bosque negro._

 _ **Daya Ramirez:** amiguis muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que hayas encontrado una conexión mas cercana al leerla en español._

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE UNA HORA EN TRADUCIR ESTA HISTORIA, A TI SOLO UN MINUTO EN COMENTAR.

 _Besos,_

 _Ivonnette_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente, Eleven estaba tan distraída que apenas podía terminar un solo problema de matemáticas sin suspirar y mirar por la ventana y preguntarse por Mike. Joyce notó que su hija adoptiva estaba actuando extrañamente. Después de que Elle olvidó de llevarla el uno por tercera consecutiva, Joyce puso su mano en la frente de la niña y la miró con preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ellie? preguntó Joyce. -Tu rostro se ve un poco rojo.

Eleven se encogió de hombros, moviendo la cabeza. -Sólo... cansada, mamá.

Joyce pareció preocupada. -Espero que no te vayas a enfermar.

-¿ir enfermar? preguntó Eleven, confundida.

Joyce sonrió. -Significa enfermarse.

-Oh, pensó Eleven. ¿Me estoy poniendo enferma?

-Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? preguntó Joyce, frotando ligeramente la espalda de la chica. -¿Te duele la garganta, la cabeza o el estómago?

Elle negó con la cabeza. -No, sólo cansada, pensando en muchas cosas.

Joyce sirvió a Elle una taza de té y se sentó a su lado. -¿Ya veo, algo en particular?

Elle habló con cuidado, sin saber si ella podría explicar. -Estoy aprendiendo... tanto que es nuevo, todo es tan diferente... que antes. Su garganta se tensó, las lágrimas amenazaron repentinamente a derramarse, y ella no estaba segura de por qué. -Es mejor, y estoy feliz, pero hay tanto que no sé, y no sé si alguna vez lo haré, y... y... se calló, tratando de tragar un sollozo. No quería llorar como una bebé, a pesar de que sabía que su nueva mamá no se lo diría a nadie.

-Oye, oye, dijo Joyce, agarrando la mano de la niña y entrelazando sus dedos. -Está bien. Tiró de Eleven en un abrazo, pasando sus dedos por los mechones cortos de su cuero cabelludo. -En primer lugar, debes saber que eres una niña increíble y que todo el mundo está tan orgulloso de ti y tan feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros, y sé que has tenido que aprender mucho en una cantidad muy corta de tiempo, y por supuesto ha sido abrumador para ti. Joyce suspiró. -Probablemente deberíamos haber ido más fácil para ti, al menos para empezar, pero todos queremos que puedas ir a la escuela con Will y el resto de los chicos. -Y Ellie, le dio un codazo, -tú eres justo muy inteligente, mi niña, sabemos que vas a llegar a saberlo todo muy pronto.

Elle la miró boquiabierta. -¿Soy inteligente?

Joyce le susurró con complicidad. -Probablemente seas más inteligente que los chicos. Se rió de la expresión de shock de Elle. -Ellos sólo tienen un poco de ventaja, eso es todo.

Elle sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. -Soy inteligente, dijo con más confianza.

¡Sí, lo eres! -exclamó Joyce, golpeando la mesa de la cocina. -Ahora vamos a poner esa inteligencia a trabajar. -Vamos a intentar otro problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Por la tarde, Jonathan la llevó a la casa de los Wheeler. Cuando llegaron a la calzada, Jonathan aparcó el coche y se sentó allí, tocando distraídamente el volante.

-¿Oye, hermana? el empezó. -¿Puedes preguntarle a Nancy... bueno, puedes decirle... puedes decirle que le mando saludos?

Elle se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué parecía tan nervioso. -Claro, Jonathan. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cogió el libro que Mike le había dado. No lo había dejado fuera de su vista todo el día.

Se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada, la emoción burbujeaba en su estómago. Casi no oyó que su nuevo hermano la llamara.

-¡Oye, Eleven!

Se volvió hacia él. -¿Sí, Jonathan?

-Puedes... no tienes que... olvida lo que mencioné.

Elle no podía entender de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Qué?

-No le digas a Nancy que le mando saludos. No le digas que he dicho algo, sobre ella, ¿de acuerdo? Jonathan se pasó la mano por el pelo, haciendo que los extremos de sus pies se irguieran.

Eleven casi puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Bueno! ¿Qué importaba si Jonathan le mandaba saludos a Nancy? Los adolescentes eran muy raros.

El llamó al timbre de la puerta, esperando que Mike contestara y sintiera una especie de energía nerviosa divertida. ¿Qué historia leerían? _¿Se acurrucarían?_ Se prometió a sí misma que no se quedaría dormida esta vez.

Se sorprendió al ver a Lucas abrir la puerta. -¡Oh, hola, Elle! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Elle señaló su libro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -Mike dijo que iba a leer una historia.

Lucas parecía incómodo. -Oh, uh... bien, ¡oye, Mike! gritó él. -¡Elle está aquí!

Mike apareció desde fuera de la cocina, pasándose la mano por el pelo, con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro.

-¡Elle! Um, ¿cómo estás, cómo estás tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, tratando de ignorar la extraña incomodidad de Mike. Hizo un gesto al libro en sus manos y lo miró expectante.

Los ojos de Mike brillaron de culpa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. -Oh, sí, sobre eso, verás, en realidad olvidé que le prometí a Lucas que le mostraría mis nuevos libros de historietas hoy. Entonces, ¿está bien si hacemos la lectura mañana?

Ella lo miró, tratando de entender. Elle había estado esperando esto todo el día. ¿A caso él no lo sabía?

Mike se rascó el zapato de un lado a otro contra el marco de la puerta. -Lo siento mucho, Elle. Te prometo que te leeré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Eleven intentó tragarse el bulto en su garganta. _Hagas lo que hagas, no llores_. Ella se quedó mirando el suelo, deseando las lágrimas se alejaran. -Muy bien, Mike, susurró. Incapaz de permanecer allí un minuto más, se volvió y huyó.

-¡Elle!, ¿a dónde vas? le gritó. -¡Vuelve!

Elle lo ignoró, huyó y se sintió como una tonta. Ella sabía que Mike no tenía intención de herir sus sentimientos, pero todavía le dolía, sintiendo que él había elegido a Lucas por encima de ella.

No era como si ella perdiera el rastro de su entorno, pero de repente alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía la calle en la que estaba.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando las casas grandes y los altos árboles de roble. Todos se veían tan parecidos y ella se desorientó, tratando de volver sobre sus pasos. Un hombre que trabajaba en su garaje se detuvo y la miró, evidentemente sospechoso de su extraña apariencia. De repente, sintió un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago y se alejó en dirección contraria.

 _¿Es esta mi calle? ¿O esta?_ Intentó recordar. Sabía que vivía en Bridge Road, pero no estaba segura de cómo se escribía. Además se estaba poniendo más oscuro y las señales se estaban haciendo difíciles de distinguir en la oscuridad de invierno.

Cuando la luz del sol se desvaneció, Elle empezó a entrar en pánico. Las sombras la asustaban, y no podía dejar de imaginarse que el monstruo estaba allí en alguna parte, preparándose para atacar. -El monstruo está muerto, se dijo a sí misma, -yo lo maté, pero sus dientes estaban castañeando. Oyó un crujido en los arbustos detrás de ella y jadeó, tan sorprendida que tropezó con una grieta en la acera y cayó al suelo.

-¡Mike! gritó ella, congelada de terror. -¡Mike, Mike, ayúdame, MIKE!

Casi una milla de distancia, Mike levantó la vista de sus cómics con sorpresa.

-¿Regresó Elle?

Lucas lo miró, confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo solo... pensé que escuché a Elle, dijo Mike, tímidamente.

Lucas sonrió. -Wow, Dustin tenía razón, de verdad estás obsesionado con ella.

-¡No lo estoy! gritó Mike, indignado.

-¡Mike! ¡Mike!

Mike frunció el ceño. -¿En serio no lo has oído?

Lucas sacudió la cabeza, parecía preocupado. -¿Oír qué, hombre?

-¡Mike! ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Mike! ¡Ayúdame!

Mike se puso de pie, con el corazón latiendo de miedo. -Creo... Creo que Elle se está comunicando conmigo, de alguna manera, como con sus poderes, creo que está en problemas.

Antes de que Lucas pudiera discutir, Mike salió por la puerta y subió a su bicicleta, gritando -¡Elle, Elle! ¿Dónde estás?

Elle oyó la voz de Mike resonando en su mente, y supo que él la había oído de alguna manera.

-Mike, ayúdame... no sé dónde estoy...

-¡Estoy llegando, sólo espera! Mike pedaleaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No sabía exactamente adónde ir, siguiendo un instinto que no entendía. ¿Estás... estás en el otro mundo, Elle? El pensamiento le hizo sentir náuseas de miedo.

-No lo creo, solo me perdí.

-Ok, bueno, dijo, respirando un suspiro de alivio. -¿Ves alguna señal de la calle?

-No sé si pueda leerlas... dijo, vacilante.

-Solo prueba, Elle, sondea las letras, ¿de acuerdo?"

-S-y-c-a-m-o...

-¡Calle Sycamore! Está bien, sé dónde está. ¿Ves una cerca blanca en cualquier parte?"

Elle miró a su alrededor. -¡Sí la veo!

-¡Sólo espera Elle, estoy en camino! ¡Quédate donde estás!

En menos de un minuto estaba bajando por la calle hacia ella, la preocupación y alivio estaban igualmente visibles en su rostro. Se arrodilló en la acera y envolvió a Eleven en un abrazo casi dolorosamente apretado. -Oh, Elle, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Elle miró su rostro y vio lágrimas en sus ojos, y sintió tanta pena que no podía respirar. -Elle, tienes que prometerme que ya no correrás así, ¿ok?, los amigos no huyen el uno del otro, pase lo que pase.

Ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño. -Lo siento, Mike, prometo que no volveré a huir. Suspiró.

-Estaba enfadada... y triste, porque no querías sentarte conmigo a leer historias como ayer."

Mike rió y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. -Por supuesto que quería leer contigo, pero le había prometido a Lucas hace tres días que saldría con él esta noche, y no podía dejarlo. Mike le apretó la mano y susurró: -Estaba muy enojado porque no pudimos leer otra historia, yo estaba esperando verte todo el día. Inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Mike se puso rojo y se puso en pie de un salto. -Um, vamos a casa, ok, antes de que tu madre empiece a preocuparse. Parecía ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Pero Eleven sonrió, sus temores y sentimientos heridos estaban completamente olvidados. _"Había estado esperando verte todo el día"_. Algo acerca de esas palabras la hacían querer reírse en voz alta con felicidad.

Elle subió a la parte trasera de su bicicleta, envolviendo cuidadosamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura y descansando su barbilla en su espalda.

-¿Mike?

-Um, ¿sí, El?

-Yo también, dijo en su hombro.

Tú también... ¿qué?

-También tenía ganas de verte... todo el día -murmuró.

Elle miró la parte posterior del cuello de Mike volverse rosa y trató realmente, realmente de no reírse.

* * *

 _ **Quiero disculparme por no haber subido con anterioridad el capitulo así que como premio publicaré el capitulo 6 hoy mismo, espero les haya gustado la noticia.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, en verdad me causa curiosidad saber que opinan de la historia.**_

 _ **A MI ME TOMA MAS DE UNA HORA TRADUCIR CADA CAPITULO Y A USTEDES SOLO UN MINUTO EN COMENTAR**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Ivonnette**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Mike y Eleven montaron en silencio durante un rato, viendo cómo el cielo se volvía púrpura y dorado cuando el sol se ponía detrás de los desnudos árboles de invierno. Después de unas cuantas manzanas de esto, Mike habló.

-Oye, Elle, ¿cómo es que tú estabas aquí, en la acera, y yo estaba en mi sótano mirando libros de historietas, te escuché hablando conmigo y oíste lo que te estaba diciendo, a pesar de que no estaba usando el Super-Comm o cualquier otra cosa? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Elle se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, sólo necesitaba encontrarte, así que lo hice.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

-Bueno, continuó ella, -siempre fui buena en encontrar gente, cuando vivía en aquel lugar malo. Añadió Elle estremeciéndose y apretando los hombros de Mike. -Papá me dijo que buscara gente y escuchara lo que decían, pero sólo escuchaba, nunca les hablé.

-ah. Mike siempre se quedaba callado cuando Eleven mencionaba su vida de antes.

Unas cuantas manzanas después.

-¿Mike?

-¿Sí, Elle?

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Mike suspiró. Llegaron al camino de tierra que conducía a los Byers. Mike saltó de la bicicleta y Elle hizo lo mismo, caminando lentamente hacia su casa. -No lo sé, solo... es difícil para mí escuchar a veces esa parte de tu vida. Se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de ansiedad. -No es que no quiera que hables de eso, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ya sabes... Es solo... Se rascó detrás de la oreja, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Creo que... pienso en cómo crecí aquí, jugando con mis amigos y peleando con mi hermana y quejándome de la tarea, pero aún así, siendo _feliz_ , ya sabes, y todo el tiempo que estuviste atrapada allí, hizo un gesto señalando en la dirección del Laboratorio de Hawkins. –Además no me has contado todo acerca de cómo fue, pero sé que te nombraron con un número y nunca te enseñaron la palabra _amigo_ y ellos te hicieron _daño_ en formas que ni siquiera conozco... Mike frunció el ceño en la acera. -Me pone muy furioso que ni siquiera sé qué hacer a veces, y me siento... bueno, creo que me siento culpable, porque yo debería haber sabido de alguna manera yo debería haberte rescatado.

Eleven agarró la mano de Mike, que se había envuelto en un puño enojado, y suavemente lo abrió, un dedo a la vez. - _No lo hagas_. Ella captó su mirada y le sonrió. -Es bueno… es bueno que fueras feliz, así podrás enseñarme a ser feliz también. Ella apretó su mano. -Mi vida me hizo Eleven y tu vida te hizo Mike, y ahora estamos juntos.

Mike sonrió y movió la mano de un lado a otro mientras caminaban. -Estamos juntos ahora, Mike aceptó.

Llegaron a la puerta y él vaciló, golpeando nerviosamente el manillar de su bicicleta. -¿Quieres que vaya a sentarme contigo? Preguntó Mike. -Podríamos leer una historia como la que se suponía que íbamos a leer.

Eleven sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía tonta por haber dudado de él y salir corriendo. Mike había estado tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Lucas.

-Deberías ir a jugar con Lucas, dijo, sonriendo, por lo que Mike supo que ya no estaba molesta. -Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Estás segura? preguntó Mike.

Ella asintió. -Los amigos cumplen sus promesas.

Mike le sonrió. -Tienes razón. Le dio un último apretón mano antes de soltarla. -Pero mañana te prometo que te leeré.

Después de que él desapareció de su vista, extendió la mano con su mente, encontrando la conexión que había abierto antes.

-¡Mike!

A una manzana de distancia, la oyó llamar su nombre y casi se cayó de su bicicleta. -¡Um, hola Elle! gritó, mirando a su alrededor, pero sólo viendo calles suburbanas vacías. -¿Estás... estás usando tus poderes?

-Sí, fue su respuesta. –Pero no tienes que gritar para que te escuche.

-ah, dijo, avergonzado. -Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, sólo quería decirte... gracias por haberme rescatado. Su voz en su cabeza era tranquila y sincera.

-ah, dijo Mike, sonrojándose. -Um, ni lo menciones. Casi podía oír su pregunta en el aire, y se dio cuenta de que no era una frase con la que ella estaba familiarizada. -Quiero decir, eh, de nada, Elle.

Su buen estado de ánimo duró el resto del día, incluso cuando su madre cocinó una cazuela de verduras demasiado cocida para la cena, su tarea le tomó una eternidad y Holly babeaba en su camisa favorita.

En pre álgebra al día siguiente, Dustin le dio un codazo a Mike cuando el profesor no estaba mirando. -Hola, Mike, susurró. -Lucas me dijo que tú y Elle estaban leyendo la mente del otro, ¿es verdad?

Mike miró furioso a su amigo. -¡Baja la voz! Él le ignoró durante el resto de la clase, manteniendo su atención en la pizarra. Cuando sonó la campana, Dustin estaba justo detrás de Mike, prácticamente saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con emoción mientras se dirigían hacia el exterior.

-Entonces... Mike, ¿es cierto o no?

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. -No sé, sólo estábamos hablando, sin hablar, casi como usar el Super-Comm, pero como si no lo necesitáramos para oírnos.

Los ojos de Dustin se abrieron de par en par. -¡Eso es muy impresionante! ¿Crees que ella pueda hablar conmigo, también? Miró alrededor del patio. _-¡Elle!_ susurró en voz alta. -Elle, ¿puedes oírme, di algo?

Mike se echó a reír. -No creo que funcione así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? preguntó Dustin con indignación.

-Creo que ella tiene que ser la que abra el canal, como encender un walkie-talkie.

-Nah, rió Dustin, empujando a Mike en las costillas. -Creo que es porque ella sólo lee las mentes de las personas por las que se siente atraída.

Mike se puso rojo y golpeó a su amigo en el hombro. -En primer lugar, te dije que no está enamoraba de mí, así que ya basta, en segundo lugar, no es leer la mente, quiero decir, no podía oír todo lo que estaba pensando, y ella no podía ... bien, espero que no pueda oír todo lo que pienso, -Mike se puso pálido. -No crees que pueda, no crees que ella pueda hacerlo.

Dustin se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién sabe qué tipo de poderes geniales tiene? Tal vez esté escuchando esta conversación _ahora mismo_. Se rió, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de burlarse de su amigo enamorado. -¡Apuesto a que sabe que estás totalmente obsesionado con ella y que dibujas corazones en la página once de cada libro de texto que posees!

Indignado, Mike agarró a su amigo alrededor del cuello y comenzó a jugar-luchando con él. -¡Tú pequeño... fue un corazón y lo hice una vez!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Eleven estaba escuchando la radio y practicando su escritura.

- _Aa Aa Aa Aa, Bb Bb Bb Bb_... escribió, tratando de hacer coincidir las letras con los ejemplos de la página. Joyce estaba en el trabajo y sus nuevos hermanos estaban en la escuela. Hopper vendría pronto, para llevarla a lo que él llamaba "recados", pero mientras tanto se sentía perfectamente contenta de sentarse sola y escribir en su cuaderno de ejercicios y escuchar las bonitas canciones que no entendía.

Cuando se mudó por primera vez con los Byers, se negó a quedarse sola en la casa, sintiéndose demasiado asustada de las grandes habitaciones vacías y el silencio haciendo eco. Pero al cabo de un rato aprendió a confiar en que su familia regresaría por ella, y que estaba a salvo aquí, y que estar a solas con sus pensamientos o sus libros podría ser agradable, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Quería ser como Mike, Nancy o Jonathan, que eran valientes y no les importaba estar solos en casa. Por eso, cuando Joyce le preguntó si estaría bien esperando aquí por Hop* durante una hora, asintió y sonrió y se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Oyó la música detenerse y una voz llegó a través de la radio. Era un anuncio. Jonathan le había enseñado que cuando escuchabas a alguien en la televisión o en la radio hablando contigo es como si quisieran que compraras algo, eso se llamaba anuncio y no debías escucharlo, porque normalmente era algo estúpido de todos modos. Pero este anuncio le llamó la atención.

 _-¡El día de San Valentín es mañana, no lo olvides, demuéstrales que te importa con un ramo de rosas frescas de la floristería de Mimi, ven a Mimi, porque tus seres queridos merecen lo mejor de este día de San Valentín!_

Eleven se quedó sin aliento. Jonathan le había dicho que el Día de San Valentín era el día en que le decías a alguien si te enamorabas de ellos. Les das flores o una tarjeta llamada Valentine, y así es como ellos lo sabrían.

En el momento en que Hopper se detuvo en el camino de entrada, Elle estaba prácticamente saltando de un lado a otro con entusiasmo. Tal vez él podría ayudarla a encontrar una tarjeta de San Valentín para dársela a Mike.

Hopper abrió la puerta y entró. -¡Hola, Elle! la saludó, sonriendo cálidamente. -Has estado trabajando duro, ¿eh?

Ella asintió y le mostró su cuaderno de ejercicios. -¡Hice todas las letras!

-Se ve muy bien, cariño. Él le acarició la cabeza con cariño. -¿Estás lista para almorzar?

Ella asintió alegremente.

-Bueno, entonces, coge tu abrigo y ponte los zapatos y vamos.

Bajaron a un restaurante de la calle principal, donde Hopper dejó que El eligiera dónde sentarse (un gran cabina roja en la esquina de la ventana) y le dejó ordenar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Porción extra de papas fritas y un batido, Elle dejó escapar la pregunta que había estado en su mente todo el día. -Tío Jim*, ¿cómo consigues una tarjeta de San Valentín?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hopper, confundido.

-La radio dijo que el Día de San Valentín es mañana y Jonathan me dijo que en el Día de San Valentín le das a alguien una tarjeta llamada Valentine, pero no sé dónde encontrarla.

El jefe de policía sonrió y tomó un bocado de su sándwich. -¿Para quién es?

-Um... no lo sé, murmuró Eleven, sonrojándose y mirando sus papas fritas.

-Sí, claro, se rió entre dientes, pero se compadeció de su vergüenza y no presionó más. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba pensando en ese chico Wheeler que siempre estaba alrededor de ella como un perrito perdido. -Bueno, en mis tiempos, los niños de tu edad hacían las tarjetas de San Valentín a mano, en la clase de arte.

-¿Clase de arte? -preguntó Eleven, curiosa.

-Bueno, supongo que nunca has hecho ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh? Bueno, si estás realmente dispuesta a hacerle un niño tonto un San Valentín, supongo que mejor te enseñaré cómo hacerlo bien. Se echó a reír. Hopper había pasado la mayor parte de la clase de arte lanzando bolas de papel a la papelera con sus amigos, o coqueteando con las chicas de aspecto aburrido que se sentaban en la fila de atrás, pero si su Ellie necesitaba un maestro de arte haría todo lo posible.

Elle sonrió y casi saltó de su asiento en excitación.

Se detuvieron en la tienda de camino a casa y sorprendieron a Joyce, que trabajaba en la caja registradora. Hopper quería detenerse y hablar con ella, pero Elle lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la sección de artesanías de la tienda. Estaba decorada para la fiesta, cubierta de papel crepé rojo y rosa y globos en forma de corazón. Elle miró asombrada al enorme oso de peluche blanco que sostenía un corazón rojo lujoso. Ella empujó a Hopper en el costado. -¿Eso es un San Valentín? Ella susurró.

Hopper se echó a reír. -Un poco... pero no creo que Mike - quiero decir, no creo que tu amigo quiera un osito de peluche. La empujó y le guiñó un ojo. -Además, los regalos caseros significan más.

-¿Hecho en casa?

-Significa algo que haces tú mismo, explicó. -Vamos a buscar algunos suministros, ¿de acuerdo?

Salieron de la tienda con suficiente papel cartulina, pegamento brillante y pegatinas para hacer un centenar de tarjetas de San Valentín, pero Hopper no era bueno en decir no a Eleven, y de todos modos, como le explicaba a una confundida Joyce cuando ellos dejaron la tienda. -¡Tenemos que tener opciones!

Luego fueron al supermercado a recoger algo de comida para la casa. Hopper sabía que Joyce a veces luchaba para llegar a fin de mes, y desde que los Byers había asumido la responsabilidad de criar a Eleven, sentía que debía ayudar cuando pudiera, aunque Joyce se negaba a aceptar dinero directamente de él. Era muy terca y muy protectora de su independencia, cualidades que le resultaban extremadamente atractivas, si él era honesto consigo mismo.

Elle siempre se sentía un poco incómoda en esta tienda en particular, ya que era el mismo lugar que había "robado" en noviembre. Después de que Hopper le hubiera dicho a Joyce sobre el informe de la policía, la habían hecho ir a la tienda y la habían pedido que se disculpara con el gerente de la tienda por haberle robado su Eggos y haberle llamado zopenco. Había querido disculparse por romper su puerta, también, pero sabía que él no entendería esa parte. Pasó una hora llenando los estantes y barriendo los pisos, y después el gerente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo que le perdonaba, siempre y cuando nunca volviera a robarle a nadie. Después, siempre le sonreía y la saludaba cuando la veía en la tienda, lo que por lo general la hacía ponerse roja y mirar atentamente el piso de linóleo hasta que pasaba.

Hopper mostró la lista de compras a Elle y esperó pacientemente mientras trataba de descifrar los significados de las palabras. Empujó la carreta y la dejó dirigirla por la tienda para encontrar cada artículo en la lista. Practicaba leer las señales y las etiquetas y cada vez que veía un objeto que no reconocía, le pedía que explicara qué era. Estuvieron en la tienda por casi una hora. Antes de que Elle llegara, su viaje semanal al supermercado tardaba unos quince minutos, con sólo algunos artículos en la lista: cerveza, cigarrillos, pizza congelada. Ahora estaba comprando cajas de jugo y bolsas de sándwich de nuevo, y sinceramente no le importó en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Hopper hizo que Elle ayudara a poner los víveres en la despensa. Trató de hacerla llevar las bolsas pesadas, explicando que sólo porque tenía poderes mágicos no significaba que pudiera pasar por la vida sin desarrollar una fuerza decente en el brazo. Sin embargo, en la cocina, fingió no darse cuenta cuando envió las cajas de pasta que se elevaban hasta los estantes superiores que ella no podía alcanzar.

Finalmente, terminaron de guardar toda la comida y era hora de "la clase de arte". Extendieron todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se pusieron a trabajar. Hopper le mostró a Elle cómo doblar el papel de cartulina por la mitad y cortar una forma de corazón. La suya salió torcida las primeras veces, pero finalmente consiguió la forma correcta. Luego le enseñó a usar blondas de papel para hacer "encajes" que pudiera pegar alrededor de los bordes. Ella jugó alrededor con diversas combinaciones de color y estilos, encontrándose a sí misma disfrutando del proyecto. Hopper incluso empezó a trabajar en una tarjeta de San Valentín propia - aunque no le dijera para quién era.

Elle sacó la botella de brillo dorado y la dejó sobre la mesa. Elle intentó poner algo de brillo en su tarjeta de San Valentín pero se caía. Hopper se echó a reír.

-Aquí, déjame mostrarte. Le tendió un una barra de pegamento. -Esto es como un marcador, pero con cosas pegajosas, se cubre el papel con él y luego espolvorea el brillo en la parte superior, el brillo se pegará al papel. Elle asintió y probó otra vez. Cuando vio el resultado, aplaudió con deleite. -¡Todo es brillante ahora!

-De acuerdo, Ellie, tengo que volver a la estación, dijo Hopper, revisando su reloj. -Tu mamá debería estar en casa pronto. Asegúrate de limpiar este lío antes de que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? El jefe le revolvió el pelo corto y ella asintió. -Usa una esponja húmeda para limpiar el brillo.

Elle recogió toda la cartulina sobrante y otros suministros y lo tiró todo a su habitación. Luego consiguió una esponja y comenzó a intentar quitar el brillo y los puntos del marcador de la mesa, era más difícil que de lo que esperaba.

Cada minuto, más o menos ella paraba lo que estaba haciendo y miraba fijamente la tarjeta de San Valentín que había hecho para Mike, preguntándose qué pensaría Mike de la tarjeta y si se veía de la forma que se suponía que era. Cada vez que se imaginaba dándole la tarjeta, tenía una sensación suave y agitada en el estómago. _-¿Sabrá Mike lo que significa, si le doy un San Valentín mañana? ¿O tendré que explicarlo?_ Ella había estado tratando de mostrarle a Mike acerca de su amor platónico, pero ella sinceramente no podía decir si él ya lo había descubierto. Ella esperaba que la tarjeta fuera suficiente, ella no tenía mucha confianza en su capacidad de encontrar las palabras correctas cuando las necesitaba. - _Lo intentaré, sin embargo_ , se prometió. - _Necesito asegurarme de que él lo entienda._

* * *

 _ **Hop:**_ _diminutivo de Hopper el oficial de policía_

 _ **Jim:**_ _primer nombre del oficial Jim Hopper, en caso de que no lo supieran._

Recuerden comentar, y gracias por los que han puesto está historia como favorita y como alerta, de verdad lo apreció.

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE UNA HORA EN TRADUCIR Y A USTEDES SOLO UN MINUTO EN COMENTAR.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 _ **Me disculpo por no haber actualizado hace tiempo, pero mis horarios están bastante ajustados últimamente, sin embargo dentro de tres capítulos más esta hermosa historia tendrá su final. Aun no sé si traducir la secuela, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios si quieren que lo haga, para mí es muy importante su opinión.**_

 _ **Sin más nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

Elle oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, así que ella rápidamente dobló su tarjeta de San Valentín por la mitad y la deslizó dentro del bolsillo de su vestido. Abrió la puerta, prácticamente brillando de felicidad al ver quién estaba de pie en el porche. -¡Mike!

Mike se quedó momentáneamente mudo por su sonrisa deslumbrantemente hermosa. Le tomó un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos. -Uh, ¡hola Elle! ¿Cómo estás? Sólo pensé que debería haber llamado pero pensé, ¿qué tal vez podríamos pasar el rato aquí hoy? Mi mamá tiene invitados en casa.

Elle asintió, invitándolo a entrar. Se sentaron en el sofá, ambos torpemente inquietos. Elle pensó en la tarjeta de San Valentín en su bolsillo y se ruborizó. Se preguntó si tendría el valor de dársela mañana. Mientras tanto, Mike seguía pensando en su conversación con Dustin en el recreo.

-Oye Elle, comenzó, -Hoy en el colegio, me preguntaba si ibas a tratar de hablar conmigo, como lo hiciste ayer por la noche, escuché con mucho cuidado, pero no dijiste nada, al menos que no escuchara.

Se encogió de hombros. -Lo siento, Mike, supongo que estuve muy ocupada.

-Ah, está bien, eso es totalmente genial, se encogió de hombros, tamborileando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. -¿Qué hacías? Elle frunció el entrecejo, confundida, por lo que Mike volvió a plantear la pregunta. -Quiero decir, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

Elle sonrió. -Por la mañana practique mi escritura, y luego el Jefe vino y me llevó a almorzar, y fuimos a la tienda de comestibles, y luego hicimos... bueno... hizo una pausa, de repente sonrojándose y tratando de evitar arruinar la sorpresa, -Tuvimos clase de arte.

Mike se animó, obviamente interesado. -Clase de arte, eso es genial, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Puedo ver?"

Elle sacudió la cabeza con ansiedad. -No, todavía no he terminado.

-Ah. Está bien, dijo Mike. -No te preocupes, puedes mostrármelo cuando esté listo.

Él la miró y notó un poco de brillo pegado en su cara. Elle lo atrapó mirándola fijamente. -¿Qué ocurre, Mike? -dijo ella, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Tienes algo... aquí mismo... Antes de que pudiera detenerse, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dedo. Sus párpados revolotearon ligeramente cuando él la tocó y de repente sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Ella lo miró, desconcertada, y Mike se sonrojó, tratando de explicar. -Solo tenías un poco de brillo, pegado en tu cara. – ¡Lo tengo!

-ah, dijo, en voz baja. La cara de Mike estaba tan cerca de ella, que estaba haciendo que se sintiera muy mareada y confundida, como si no pudiera respirar el aire lo suficientemente rápido.

La idea de inclinarse y besar a Mike de repente se alojó en su mente y no se iba. La única vez que se habían besado, había estado tan agotada y no sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo Mike o por qué, y todo había sucedido tan rápido. De repente ella realmente quería darle otra oportunidad para ver si se sentiría diferente, ahora que ya sabía lo que significaba. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo hacía mal?

Con un alegre grito de -¡Estoy en casa! Will irrumpió por la puerta trasera. Elle y Mike se apartaron el uno del otro a la velocidad de la luz.

Elle hizo una pausa por un segundo para orientarse. Miró a Mike y él sonrió tristemente. -¡Hola, Will! -gritó él.

Will entró en el salón para saludarlos. -¡Hey Elle, Hey Mike!, ¿qué hacían?

 _¿Qué hacían?_ Elle se repitió a sí misma. Mike había usado la misma frase antes y lo archivó en su memoria.

Mike se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar de manera natural. -Simplemente pasando el rato.

De repente, Will jadeó de emoción.

-¿Estaban ustedes... leyendo la mente de los demás?

Mike se quejó con sus manos. -¡No, tú también!

Elle miró a Mike, confundida. -¿Leer... las mentes?

Mike miró a su amigo y luego se volvió hacia Eleven. -Está hablando de lo que pasó ayer, cuando hablamos sin hablar... en realidad hablando, ¿recuerdas? _Aparentemente_ , Lucas les contó a los chicos todo sobre eso.

Eleven sonrió y se dirigió a Will. -No es como leer, es como escuchar, como te escuché a ti, en el otro mundo.

Will arrastró los pies, incómodo. Realmente no le gustaba hablar de ese lugar, y siempre se sentía tímido en torno a Elle cuando le recordó el hecho de que básicamente le había salvado la vida.

Eleven vio la oscuridad en la expresión de Will e intentó distraerlo de los pensamientos de miedo. -Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque Mike también podía oírme, oyó lo que estaba pensando, porque lo estaba buscando.

Will miró a Mike, que parecía sospechosamente satisfecho. -¿De verdad? ¿La has oído? Mike sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Will se volvió hacia Elle. -¿Puedes probar conmigo, decirme algo en la cabeza, quiero ver si puedo oírlo?

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. -No es un juguete, Will.

Will lo ignoró, e Eleven estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. -¿Qué debería decir? preguntó sonriendo.

-No sé, ¿qué hay de tu color favorito?

Elle cerró los ojos y se concentró en la palabra rosa. _Rosado rosado rosado rosado rosado_. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Will seguía mirándola expectante, mientras Mike miraba hacia abajo con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro.

-¿Ya lo hiciste? preguntó Will.

-He intentado -dijo con cierta decepción.

Mike se echó a reír. -Te he oído decir que tu color favorito era rosa.

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Mike. -Woah, dijo Will. Miró a Elle. -¿Lo es...?

Elle asintió.

-¡Eso es tan genial! dijo Will. -Me gustaría que funcionara en mí sin embargo. Me pregunto por qué Mike es el único que puede oírte.

Elle se encogió de hombros. Incluso ella no entendía realmente el alcance de sus poderes o exactamente cómo funcionaban.

Will se rió entre dientes. -¿Sabes lo que sería gracioso, Elle? Si solo le enviarás mensajes súper-aleatorios constantemente. Como por ejemplo que Mike esté sentado en la clase de inglés y de repente sólo te oye cantar la canción de un tema de una caricatura o algo. Podrías arruinarle el día por completo.

Mike miró furioso a Will, pero Eleven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió tan dulcemente que no pudo quedarse molesto con los dos. Además, la idea de que Elle le enviará mensajes secretos todo el día no sonaba tan mal, aunque los enviará como una broma.

Mike y Elle pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde leyendo juntos, mientras Will se sentaba tranquilamente en la esquina trabajando en uno de sus dibujos. Elle hizo que Mike volviera a leer la historia de las doce princesas, ya que se había quedado dormida en la mitad la primera vez. Cuando terminó la historia, sonrió y aplaudió. -¿De nuevo? preguntó con esperanza.

Mike se rió entre dientes y le entregó el libro. -¿Por qué no intentas leerlo esta vez? Mike la alentó. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al final consiguió entender la historia, y la expresión de orgullo en la cara de Mike hizo que quisiera llevarse toda una biblioteca para él. Se turnaban leyendo las historias hasta que Joyce llegó a casa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño? preguntó Joyce. -Fue agradable verte a ti y a Hopper en la tienda hoy. -Te divertiste haciendo... la mujer se detuvo en medio de la oración, viendo los amplios ojos de Elle y agitando frenéticamente la cabeza. -¿Qué ocurre, Ellie?

-Secreto, susurró Elle tan silenciosamente como pudo. Miró a Mike, que afortunadamente estaba preocupado por atar sus cordones.

Joyce se rió entre dientes. -Está bien, entonces. Se acercó a su hijo y le puso la mano en el hombro. -¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, Will?

Se encogió de hombros. -Estuvo bien, supongo que el señor Clarke nos enseñó sobre las placas tectónicas y Dustin me prestó uno de sus libros de historietas en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué tal la clase de Sociales? -preguntó Joyce, con una pequeña y ligera preocupación en su tono. La maestra de Will enfatizó los proyectos grupales y la participación estudiantil, lo cual fue un desafío para su muchacho naturalmente tímido y de voz suave. -¿Has hablado en clase del todo?

Will suspiró. -Lo intenté, no sé si lo hice bien, estoy realmente preocupado por la presentación de mañana.

-Lo harás genial, cariño. ¿Has terminado de escribir tu discurso?

Will miró hacia abajo. -No…

Joyce suspiró y le empujó suavemente. -¿Por qué no vas a trabajar en eso ahora, así no tienes que preocuparte por eso más tarde, vale?

-¡Pero mamá, estoy dibujando!

Joyce a veces tenía problemas para poner los pies en la tierra, cuando se trataba de su hijo menor, pero sabía que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para empezar. -Vamos, Will, sólo trabaja en el discurso durante media hora, y luego creo que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Will cedió a la presión de su madre y fue a su habitación a escribir, mientras Joyce iba a la cocina a empezar a cocinar la cena. Mike y Elle se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a leer " _La Bella y la Bestia_ ". Cuando el padre de Bella entró en el castillo encantado y fue atacado por una bestia viciosa, Elle agarró la mano de Mike con ansiedad. -No te preocupes, él va a estar bien, susurró Mike, no queriendo que ella se asustara, pero él tampoco soltó su mano, incluso después de que su miedo se hubiera desvanecido.

Podía darse cuenta de que las partes encerradas en el castillo ponían a Bella nerviosa, por lo que intentó saltarse algunas páginas, pero Elle pudo detectar lo que estaba haciendo y objetó, insistiendo. -Tienes que contar la historia correctamente.

A mitad de camino, recordó que esta historia particular terminaba con un " _beso de verdadero amor_ " y la idea de tener que hablar a través de ese concepto en particular con Eleven lo aterrorizaba tanto que estaba considerando seriamente cambiar el final o encontrar alguna excusa para parar de leer. Se sintió aliviado cuando, con dos páginas por delante, Elle le interrumpió para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Mike, la magia es real? preguntó, con expresión confusa.

Mike empezó a responder, luego dudó. -Bueno... depende de lo que quieres decir con magia.

Elle se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza.

-La magia es sólo una palabra para las cosas que deseamos que nos gustaría hacer, pero no podemos encontrar la manera, o cosas que vemos que no entendemos. Muchas cosas que tenemos ahora, como televisores y frigoríficos y Super-Comm, en Los viejos tiempos pensaban que eran mágicos porque no sabían cómo funcionaban.

Elle inclinó la cabeza, tratando de seguir su lógica.

-No creo que existan verdaderas hadas o castillos encantados, pero antes de conocerte, no pensé que fuera posible que un auto volara. Mike sonrió ante el recuerdo. -Algunas de las cosas que puedes hacer es muy parecido a la magia, al menos eso es lo que me parece."

Pensar en los poderes de Elle le recordó una pregunta que había permanecido en su mente desde su conversación con Dustin anteriormente. Miró a Elle, que estaba estudiando la ilustración en una de las páginas de su libro, y se concentró. Elle, si puedes leer mi mente, mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

Elle lo miró y sonrió.

Su corazón se hundió. - _Mierda_.

Elle volvió a estudiar las páginas, aparentemente ajena a su consternación, Mike trató de mantener la calma. De acuerdo, tal vez fue sólo una coincidencia. Respiró hondo y reunió su coraje. -Oye Elle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ella asintió, deseando contestar sus preguntas así como él siempre respondía las suyas. -No puedes leer mi mente - o escucharme - todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? -Quiero decir que no me escucharías sin decirme, ¿verdad?

Elle comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego se congeló, recordando la conversación entre Dustin y Mike que había oído hace tres días. Mike vio la culpa en sus ojos y su estómago se redujo.

-¿Qué es? preguntó con ansiedad.

 _-Los amigos no mienten_ , se recordó, y respiró hondo. "No puedo _leer tu mente_ , dijo, usando la frase que él y Will usaron para describir el oír los pensamientos de alguien -pero lo hice… te escuché… una vez, admitió.

Mike la miró sorprendido. -¿Cuando?

Ella miró sus manos y frunció el ceño. -Hace tres noches, estaba jugando con mi Super-Comm y te oí hablar...

-¿Hace tres noches? repitió, con la cara blanca. -Pero eso fue... se detuvo. ¿Qué escuchaste?

Elle se encogió de hombros, negándose a mirarlo. –Elle", dijo, su voz un poco más fuerte, -¿Qué oíste?

Ella suspiró y movió los pies. -Sólo a ti y Dustin, hablando... levantó la vista y quedó atónito por la traición en su rostro. Sabía exactamente a qué conversación se refería. -Mike, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, acababa de oírte hablar de mí y así que escuché, no sé por qué...

La boca de Mike se convirtió en una línea dura y enojada, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. -¡Esa fue una conversación privada, no puedo creerte, Elle! ¡No puedo creer que me espiarás así! -Mike, no lo sabía... Mike, lo siento, empezó, intentando alcanzarlo, pero él se apartó.

-No lo hagas, le espetó. -Sabías que estaba mal, lo sabías, ¿crees que fue gracioso, todas esas cosas que le dije a Dustin? Te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Elle sacudió su cabeza. -No, Mike, no, no...

Tomó el libro de cuentos de hadas y lo tiró al suelo. -Puedes guardar tu libro y encontrar a alguien más para leerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike salió furioso de la casa y Elle se derrumbó en el sofá llorando, agarrando el libro que le había dado. -¡Mike, Mike, vuelve! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Al oír el ruido de la puerta y los sollozos de Elle, Joyce se apresuró a salir de la cocina para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Joyce trató de preguntarle a Eleven, pero la chica la ignoró, todavía concentrada en Mike y tratando de llegar a él mentalmente. -¿ _Mike? ¿Estás ahí?_ _Mike, lo siento, por favor, créeme..._

- _Vete, Elle. Ya no te quiero en mi cabeza nunca más._

 _-Por favor, Mike..._

 _-¡Dije que salgas!_

Elle jadeó de dolor al sentir que rompía la conexión entre ellos con fuerza bruta. Trató de restablecerla, pero de alguna manera la estaba bloqueando. Ella empujó contra sus barreras mentales hasta que su cabeza estaba palpitante, Elle probó su sangre, pero no sirvió de nada.

Él se había ido.

* * *

 _Por favor no odien a Mike, solo está un confundido. Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **ailudelastiernas:**_ _Lo sé, Elle es la ternura encarnada._

 _ **Marta:**_ _Que bueno que te guste la historia, pongo mucho empeño para que la historia tenga mucho sentido, ya que es traducida, trato de que suene lo más natural posible._

 _ **Yeimy:**_ _Yo también quisiera quedarme dormida en los hombros de Mike y que me salve cuando me pierda._


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Eleven estaba vagamente consciente de que Joyce la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de convencerla de una explicación, o al menos convencerla de que iba a estar bien. Will abandonó su proyecto de clase para prometerle a Eleven que el llegaría al fondo de lo que estaba mal con Mike y rápidamente llamó a Lucas y Dustin para que pudieran ayudarlo con la misión.

Los tres chicos inmediatamente llegaron a la casa de Mike para averiguar lo que había sucedido. Encontraron a Mike enfurruñado en su sótano, mirando fijamente su cuaderno de Calabozos y Dragones. Cuando entraron, los fulminó con la mirada. -No estoy de humor, chicos.

-Elle está muy molesta, dice que le gritaste, sólo queremos saber qué está pasando, explicó Will.

-No es asunto tuyo, murmuró Mike.

Will respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el pacificador, pero estaba teniendo problemas para no enfadarse con su amigo. -Ahora es mi hermana, y la hiciste llorar, así que siento que es asunto mío.

Mike parecía casi culpable por un momento, pero entonces su rostro se endureció. -No es culpa mía, no debería haber hecho lo que hizo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mike? -preguntó Lucas, exasperado. -Solo deja de ser un bebé y cuéntanos lo que pasó.

Mike cerró de golpe el cuaderno. -Me ha espiado.

-¿Qué? preguntó Will. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-El otro día, Dustin y yo estábamos hablando en nuestras radios, teniendo una conversación privada. Los ojos de Dustin se abrieron de par en par. -Y luego hoy admitió que utilizó sus poderes para escuchar todo sin decirme.

Los chicos lo miraron, confundidos, todos excepto Dustin, que se frotaba las manos sobre la cara con consternación.

-¿Uh, Mike? preguntó Lucas.

-¿Qué? él chasqueó.

-¿ _En serio_ es por eso por lo que estas molesto?

-¿Sí, por qué?

Lucas puso los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, porque estamos hablando de Elle. -Es decir, cuando la conocimos, casi se quitó la ropa en tu sala de estar. Dustin se rió entre dientes, pero Mike no pareció pensar que fuera gracioso.

-¿Y qué?

Lucas intentó explicarlo. -Lo que quiero decir es que ella no tiene exactamente un fuerte sentido de privacidad, probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Dustin y Will asintieron con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente sabía que estaba mal, de lo contrario, ella lo habría admitido enseguida, dijo Mike.

-¡Mentira!

Los muchachos miraron fijamente a Dustin, que había emitido este pronunciamiento desde la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Disculpa? Escupió Mike.

-Me escuchaste. Dustin se levantó y señaló a Mike con rabia. -Eso es una mentira y lo sabes Mike, ¿quieres contarle al grupo de qué estábamos hablando esa noche, o yo debería hacerlo?

Mike le dirigió a Dustin una mirada de muerte. -No lo harías.

Dustin ignoró la amenaza y continuó. -Escucha, Mike, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, puedes ser un pequeño idiota con la chica que nos salvó la vida a todos, con la chica con la que estás claramente enamorado, por cierto, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es ser honesto con nosotros sobre la razón por la cual.

-¡Cállate! gritó Mike, dándole la espalda a Dustin.

Dustin se negó a dejarlo ir. -Sólo admite que esto no tiene nada que ver con la privacidad y si mucho que ver con que te aterroriza el hecho de que ahora, ella sabe que te gusta. Sin ni siquiera esperar a averiguar si a ella le gustas también, perdiste los estribos y te marchaste echando humo por las orejas.

Mike miró al suelo, luchando contra las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse. -Te lo dije, ella _no me quiere_.

Dustin se sentó y se frotó la frente, frustrado. -Bueno, está bien, tal vez no... Quiero decir, ella te deja tomar su mano y te mira como si tu cara estuviera hecha de Eggos, pero seguro, tal vez tienes razón y ella sólo quiere que sean amigos. Dustin golpeó su mano sobre la mesa. -Pero eso no es una razón suficiente para ser un completo idiota con ella.

Mike quedó atónito en silencio.

-Vamos, chicos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, dijo Dustin, y él y los otros fueron saliendo uno por uno.

-No seas tonto, Mike, dijo Lucas.

-Creo que Dustin podría tener razón, dijo Will.

Mike se quedó solo, retorciendo el dobladillo de su camisa y repasando en su cabeza las razones por las cuales su ira estaba completamente justificada.

Eleven permaneció despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, su mente se acercó a Mike casi compulsivamente, incluso después de horas de encontrar nada más que puertas estáticas y cerradas. Ella asintió varias veces, pero no importaba: incluso en sus sueños lo buscaba, lo llamaba. Se despertó al amanecer con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una almohada manchada de sangre, sintiéndose tan sola y tan asustada que casi no podía respirar.

Esa noche, Mike soñó que estaba caminando por un largo pasillo lleno de duras luces fluorescentes. Miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía los pies desnudos y que llevaba una especie de bata de hospital. Un hombre de pelo blanco le tomó la mano y lo condujo a una habitación sin ventanas llena de máquinas sonoras, con una videocámara instalada en una esquina. El hombre le sonrió, pero la sonrisa llego a sus ojos. Sacó una carpeta de su maletín y se la dio a Mike. La carpeta tenía una foto dentro. Era una foto de Mike, su retrato de la escuela. El hombre señaló la foto. –Encuéntralo. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que dice.

Mike meneó la cabeza. -Esa es mi foto.

El hombre de pelo blanco lo miró con algo de piedad y sacó un pequeño espejo de su maletín. Lo colocó sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Mike se miró al espejo y vio que ya no era Mike. Era una niña con el pelo rapado y la nariz sangrante. -¿Elle?

Él o ella desvió la mirada de su reflejo y de repente ella estaba en el cuarto de baño del sótano de Mike. De alguna manera, el hombre aterrador a su lado se había convertido en el chico de la fotografía. ¿Todavía bonita? -preguntó, sintiéndose ansiosa.

-¡Sí, bonita, muy bonita! El chico asintió en respuesta. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. -Quiero decirte un secreto, susurró el chico. Tengo un flechazo contigo.

Ella trató de decir, -Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, pero el chico la miró como si no pudiera oír nada. El chico la miró con tristeza, luego se enfadó. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. De repente, ella estaba en una pequeña celda sin luz y paredes acolchadas. Ella gritó aterrada y golpeó la puerta. -¡Mike, Mike, lo siento!

De repente Mike se despertó, empapado de sudor, con el corazón latiendo. _-¿Qué fue eso?_

Se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada de la nevera. Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su familia, se arrastró hasta el sótano, medio esperando (o esperando) ver a Elle dormida en el fuerte. Pero la habitación estaba vacía y se estremeció cuando se sentó a la mesa de juego, tratando de comprender de qué demonios se trataba ese sueño.

-¿Por qué se soñó desde la perspectiva de Elle? ¿Era sólo su cerebro sintiéndose culpable por la forma en que él le había gritado ayer? ¿Tratando de ponerlo en sus zapatos? Podría ser.

Pero los lugares en el sueño, el pasillo, el laboratorio; todos parecían tan _reales._ Nunca los había visto antes en su vida, y sin embargo, de alguna manera que no sentía como algo que su cerebro pudiera haber inventado.

Era casi como si estuviera dentro de uno de los sueños de Elle... ¿era posible? Se estremeció. Tenía pesadillas a menudo, sabía eso, y aunque todavía estaba enojado con ella, la visión de aquella oscura habitación sin ventanas le hacía sentirse desesperado por protegerla, por abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Él suspiro. Todo era tan confuso.

Se acostó en la pequeña fortaleza donde acostumbraba a dormir, cuando ella llegó por primera vez, y cerró los ojos. Él se sentía más cerca de ella aquí, lo que le hacía sentirse en paz, lo cual era una _mala_ señal, considerando todas las cosas. Descubrió que su cólera estaba desapareciendo cuanto más pensaba en Eleven, su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma en la decía su nombre y la forma en la que se veía después de que él le dio un beso...

Mike gimió de frustración. Tal vez Lucas tenía razón. Tal vez Elle no había entendido que escuchar la conversación de alguien más estaba mal. Después de todo, había crecido bajo una vigilancia constante y había sido utilizada como una herramienta para espiar a los rusos, hechos que, irónicamente, Mike sólo conocía porque escuchaba a los adultos cuando los sorprendía hablando de Elle. Entonces, ¿quién era él para tirar piedras? Además, tenía que admitir que si Elle le hubiera dicho: "Te oí decirle a Dustin que te gusto, y quiero decirte que también te quiero", su primera respuesta definitivamente _no_ habría sido darle una conferencia sobre la importancia de la privacidad. La idea de lo que su primera respuesta _podría_ haberlo hecho sentirse un poco mareado.

 _Sueña, Wheeler_ , se dijo, tratando de concentrarse. De todos modos, Dustin tenía razón acerca de algunas cosas, él había sido un idiota. Incluso si Elle sólo quería ser su amiga, sabía en su corazón que nunca había tenido la intención de hacerle daño o aprovechar sus sentimientos. Ella no era ese tipo de persona.

Además, podía deducir por el contenido del sueño, lo que podía recordar, de todos modos, que se sentía horrible por todo el asunto. Recordó lo que había dicho Will, que la había hecho llorar y se sintió abrumado por la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

-Eleven, ¿me oyes? susurró. -Elle, ¿estás ahí? esperó. _Nada_.

Encendió su Super-Comm. -¡Elle!, ¡Elle!, necesito hablar contigo, ¿me copias?

Ninguna respuesta.

Mike se levantó y abrió la puerta trasera, listo para montar su bicicleta a la casa de los Byers, justo en ese instante para poder disculparse con Elle. La noche estaba muy fría, así que cerró la puerta y subió los escalones del sótano para poder agarrar su abrigo del armario. Fue entonces cuando corrió directamente hacía Nancy.

-¿Nancy, qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella miró fijamente a su pequeño hermano.

-Um, ¿qué estás haciendo, Mike?

-Ah, eh, yo solo iba... a fuera, dijo, tratando de actuar de manera casual.

-... a las 2:30 de la mañana.

-Sí.

-Lo siento, eso no va a pasar.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. -No lo entiendes, Nancy, estropee las cosas con Elle hoy, le grité y tengo que disculparme.

Nancy cruzó los brazos, entrando en el modo mandón de hermana mayor. -Lo que hiciste, puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Exclamó Mike. Un segundo después, las tablas del piso de sus padres crujieron fuertemente.

Nancy le disparó a Mike una mirada de enojo. -Ahora mira lo que hiciste, vuelve a la cama ahora mismo antes de que nos metamos en problemas.

Frustrado, Mike rápidamente caminó de puntillas hasta su habitación y volvió a la cama. Con Nancy y sus padres despiertos, no había manera de que pudiera escaparse de la casa sin ser detectado. Y si uno de sus padres lo atrapaba, estaría castigado durante una semana. Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla mañana.

* * *

 _Bueno parece ser que ya casi estamos llegando al final. ¿Ustedes creen que Elle perdone a Mike? ¿Será que estos dos podrán arreglar las cosas? Por favor háganme lo saber en sus comentarios. Y si quieren que continué con la secuela por favor solo necesito 10 reviews para saber si realmente están interesados._

 _Agradecimientos:_

 _ **Ailudelastiernas:**_ _Pienso igual que tú, también me encanta la relación que tienen Elle y Hop la verdad es que se llevan bien. Él es casi como un padre para ella y algo sobreprotector también._

 _ **Mariw2.0:**_ _Wow, en serio ya te los leíste, pues bueno, me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia._


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Mike quería desesperadamente ir a ver a Elle en la mañana antes de la escuela, pero su inquietante noche lo dejó tan agotado que terminó durmiendo demasiado, tanto que su mamá insistió en llevarlo directamente a la escuela para que no llegara tarde. Sus padres pusieron su bicicleta en la parte de atrás de la minivan y cuando llegó al patio de la escuela pensó seriamente en saltar la clase para ir directamente a casa de los Byers. Pero luego se topó con el señor Clarke, que quería hablar con él sobre el club de AV camino al salón, al final se vio obligado a aceptar que iba a tener que esperar hasta el final de la jornada escolar para pedir disculpas a Elle.

La escuela estaba decorada con serpentinas rosadas y rojas, las chicas estaban más agitadas que de costumbre, los profesores tenían cuencos llenos de besos Hershey's* y pequeños mensajes de amor que vienen en dulces con forma de corazón sobre sus escritorios. _Día de San Valentín_. Mike se desplomó en su escritorio y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. _Como si hoy en día ya no fuera suficiente._

Joyce y Elle pasaron la mayor parte del día en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo películas viejas. Elle no entendía mucho de las líneas de la trama, pero no le importó, y encontró consuelo en la presencia de Joyce junto a ella y la forma en que su risa a veces hacía temblar todo el sofá. -Esto es lo que siempre hacía en el día, cuando me sentía por el suelo a causa de un niño, confió Joyce. No era una frase que Elle reconociera, pero ella podía decir lo que significaba.

-Cuando tenía alrededor de tu edad, continuó Joyce, -estaba enamorada de un chico de mi escuela, muy guapo y todas las chicas le gustaban. Elle inclinó la cabeza, luchando por imaginar a su mamá como una niña. -Un día, lo llamé y le pedí que fuera al cine conmigo. Ella rió. -Mis padres se sorprendieron, las niñas no debían preguntar a los chicos sobre citas, especialmente en aquellos días.

-¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Elle curiosa.

-¡Él dijo que sí! Joyce sonreía. -Pero luego fui al teatro a conocerlo, y él nunca apareció, y al día siguiente en la escuela, él me ignoró.

Eleven jadeó. -¡Qué... es un zopenco!

Joyce se echó a reír. -¡Puedes decir eso otra vez!

-¿Zopenco, de nuevo? -preguntó Elle, totalmente perdido.

-No, quiero decir, lo siento, quiero decir que sí. Joyce arrugó el pelo de Elle. -Me fui a casa y lloré durante tres horas seguidas, pero mi madre me dijo: -Jojo*, un chico que te trata así no vale la pena llorar de todas formas, así que es mejor que te olvides de él. Y tenía razón, Joyce suspiró. -Me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero tenía razón.

Elle se movió nerviosamente, sin saber si había visto la conexión. No creía que pudiera olvidarse de Mike incluso si quisiera, lo que sin duda no haría.

Joyce se dio cuenta de que había olvidado explicar el punto de su pequeño viaje al pasado. -Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Elle, es que si Michael Wheeler vale la pena, probablemente él está tan miserable ahora como tú, así que no te preocupes demasiado. –Estoy segura de que ustedes van a arreglar las cosas.

Elle se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse segura. -Simplemente... no entiendo por qué está enojado conmigo, confesó. -Así que no sé cómo mejorarlo.

Joyce sonrió y dio una palmada en Elle en la espalda. -Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a la casa de los Wheeler después de la escuela y verás si puedes hablar con él?

-Está bien, aceptó Elle, sintiendo que sus esperanzas se elevaban levemente. Tal vez Joyce tenía razón, y Mike estaría dispuesto a hablar con ella ahora. Sólo quería una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo.

El día escolar pasó agonizantemente despacio. Mike estaba demasiado distraído para concentrarse en sus clases, que casi lo envían a la oficina del director por ignorar a su maestra de matemáticas cuando le pidió que fuera al tablero. Sus amigos se sentaron con él a la hora del almuerzo, pero no dijeron mucho, todos seguían discutiendo sobre la noche anterior. Nadie incluso tuvo el corazón para burlarse de Will sobre el cursi San Valentín que había recibido de Jennifer Hayes.

La mente de Mike estaba atascada en un bucle, reflejando imágenes de su sueño y ensayando posibles disculpas una y otra vez. Durante el período libre fue a buscar a Nancy, con la esperanza de que pudiera darle algún consejo sobre cómo lograr que Elle lo perdonara. La encontró sentada en la mesa de picnic junto al columpio, teniendo lo que evidentemente era una conversación muy intensa con Jonathan Byers. Teniendo en cuenta cómo Will había actuado anoche, Mike tenía cierta preocupación de que Jonathan lo golpeará por herir los sentimientos de Elle, así que dudó en interrumpirlos. Esperó a ver si Jonathan se marchaba, pero Jonathan no parecía interesado en salir. Esto se hizo claro cuando los dos adolescentes comenzaron - _ew_ – a besarse.

 _Asqueroso_. Mike se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo dentro de la escuela. Estaba un poco confundido con lo que su hermana estaba haciendo con Jonathan desde que, por último comprobó, estaba saliendo con ese tipo Steve Harrington, pero en su mayoría simplemente no quería pensar en ello.

Cuando sonó la campana de las tres que señalaba el final de la escuela, Mike saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia el pasillo. Ignoró a sus amigos llamándolo, ignoró a los maestros gritando "¡No correr en los pasillos!", Lo ignoró todo. Corrió hacia el portabicicletas y abrió su bicicleta con manos temblorosas e impacientes. Con un arranque en marcha, se fue corriendo a través de Hawkins hasta la casa de los Byers en las afueras de la ciudad, yendo tan rápido que sus pies casi salieron disparados de los pedales. Cuando llegó a la casa de Elle, saltó hacia la puerta principal y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, saltando nerviosamente de un pie a otro mientras esperaba a que alguien respondiera, practicando sus disculpas en voz baja.

El jefe Hopper respondió a la puerta, para sorpresa y terror de Mike. Miró a Mike con los ojos entrecerrados, y Mike supo instantáneamente que Hopper había oído lo que había pasado entre él y Elle ayer... y no estaba contento por ello.

-Wheeler, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Hopper, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Mike trató realmente de no hacer contacto visual o mirar la pistolera en el cinturón del policía. Tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-Hola, Hop... es decir, jefe Hopper, señor, um, estoy aquí para hablar con Elle –Eleven, es que, um ¿está ella aquí?"

El jefe sacudió levemente la cabeza y Mike interpretó el gesto como significando que no se le permitiría entrar. Entró en pánico y comenzó a discutir, dejando escapar toda la historia sin siquiera pensar.

-Escucha, jefe Hopper, sé que metí la pata y ella probablemente no quiere hablar conmigo, y sé que usted, la Sra. Byers, Will y Jonathan me odian ahora y Elle probablemente también, pero por favor, por favor, _Por favor_ , déjame hablar con ella, ¡tiene que dejarme entrar! El rogó. La expresión de Hopper se suavizó muy ligeramente. –Tengo que hablar con ella porque, bueno, yo estaba siendo realmente estúpido y nunca debí haberle gritado y sólo lo hice porque estaba avergonzado porque se enteró de que estaba enamorado de ella y...

-¡Mike, Mike! Despacio niño, no te vayas a dar un golpe, dijo Hopper.

Mike dejó de hablar y se puso rojo. _No puedo creer que haya dicho todo eso al jefe._

Hopper suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Todavía estaba enojado con Mike por hacer que Ellie se molestara, pero sabía en su corazón que el chico tenía bunas intenciones. -Mira, Wheeler, para decirte la verdad, Elle no está aquí, se fue hace unos veinte minutos y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba de camino a tu casa.

Los ojos del Mike se abrieron de par en par. -¿Mi casa? Antes de que Hopper pudiera parpadear, Mike volvió a su bicicleta y corrió hacia la ciudad. Hopper se rió entre dientes. Buena suerte, chico.

* * *

 _Bueno ya tenemos un avance y al parecer los dos quieren arreglar las cosas, esperemos que así sea._

 _No olviden comentar, cada comentario me pone muy feliz._

 _ **Besos de Hershey's:**_ _Una clase de chocolate con forma de cono pequeño, además de ser muy deliciosos._


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Mike pedaleó tan rápido que sus neumáticos de bicicleta prácticamente dejaron marcas de quemadura en su estela. Estaba tan desesperado por volver a casa para ver a Elle que en realidad se adelantó y se enfrentó al atajo de Mirkwood, a pesar de la forma en que siempre el pelo de su nunca se ponía de punta. A la mierda los monstruos, Eleven lo estaba esperando. Al menos, esperaba que todavía estuviera esperando. _¿Y si ella no estaba allí?_ No podía permitirse preocuparse por eso. -Sigue adelante, una cuadra tras otra, casi allí ahora, casi allí.

La encontró de pie en su patio, bajo un roble desnudo, envuelto en su nuevo abrigo, mirándolo fijamente, con las mejillas rosadas por el frío. Se veía hermosa, pero también parecía que tal vez no había dormido, y sintió una oleada de adoración que estaba teñida de culpa. Dejó caer la bicicleta en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Elle! -gritó él. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y respiraba con dificultad y su cabello estaba desaliñado por el viento.

Él agarró su mano, sintiendo el calor de ella incluso a través de sus manoplas. -Lo siento tanto, Elle, fui un idiota, no puedo creer... Nunca debería haberte gritado así. Mike apretó su mano.

-Mike... -comenzó ella, hablando con tanta tranquilidad que tuvo que esforzarse por oír el crujido de los árboles y el rumor del tráfico lejano, -está bien, sólo... ¿puedes... puedes decirme por qué estabas enojado? Ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sentía como la forma más baja de la humanidad imaginable. Él sabía que se lo debía a ella que debía ser honesto, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerla entender, no estaba seguro de que lo entendiera, él mismo.

-Bueno... supongo que me molesté porque estaba avergonzado, porque me oíste decirle a Dustin... ya sabes... cómo me gustas y cosas así. No quería que te enterases de eso. Se rascó los zapatos en el suelo y se encogió de hombros hasta sus oídos.

¿Por qué no? –preguntó Elle, inclinando la cabeza.

Mike suspiró y alzó la vista hacia el cielo, sintiendo como si confesara su secreto más profundo y oscuro. -Porque... porque sé que no te gusto, quiero decir, sé que no te enamoraste de mí. Mike estaba demasiado ocupado evitando los ojos de Elle como para notar su reacción. -Sólo somos amigos, y no quería que todo fuera raro y extraño, aunque supongo que ahora va a ser raro de todos modos...

-Mike. Elle interrumpió sus divagaciones. Finalmente se encontró con su mirada y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que estaba sonriendo, con esa pequeña sonrisa oculta que la mayoría de la gente nunca se daría cuenta, pero que siempre le hizo sentir como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, con suerte.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que su latido de corazón tartamudeara y que su mente se pusiera en blanco. Algo en la forma en que lo miraba le hacía absolutamente imposible moverse, respirar o pensar con claridad.

Suavemente, alargó la mano y le tocó la cara, acariciando con sus dedos las pecas en su mejilla. –Bonito, susurró ella. Luego puso su palma ligeramente contra su pecho, justo encima de donde su corazón latía rápidamente. -Bueno. Ella sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos y deseando que él entendiera.

Antes de que él pudiera procesar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Elle había presionado sus labios contra los suyos.

Era tan dulce como su último beso, sólo un poco más largo y con un poco más de preparación en ambos lados. Mike se sintió cálido y mareado y tuvo la extraña sensación de que el suelo había cedido debajo de él, pero no le importaba en absoluto. No fue hasta que Elle dejó de besarle que miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban flotando a un pie en el aire.

-Woah. Mike volvió a mirar a Elle, que se sonrojó y rápidamente los hizo volver a la Tierra. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un corazón de papel rosa, casi tan grande como un plato. Estaba cubierto de brillo y decorado con cientos de pequeñas pegatinas de colores brillantes. Ella se lo entregó con fuerza y miró sus zapatos, demasiado tímida para ver su reacción.

Ella reunió todo su coraje y gritó en voz alta, -¡Mike... te aplaste*!

No era exactamente la forma típica de usar la frase, pero Mike sabía lo que quería decir, y lo que ella quería decir era que él quisiera hacer una voltereta justo allí en el césped.

-¿De Verdad? Dijo, todavía un poco aturdido. -Aplastar, quiero decir, ¿estás enamorada de mí?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio y lentamente encontrando su mirada. La expresión de absoluta maravilla en sus ojos la hizo sentir como la persona más importante del universo.

-¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti! -exclamó, con los ojos brillantes.

Elle casi se echó a reír. -Lo sé, ¿recuerdas?

Mike se sonrojó y se rió entre dientes. Se sentía vertiginoso y desequilibrado, casi como cuando sus padres le habían dado su primera copa de champán para el Año Nuevo y había terminado riéndose tanto que casi se cayó del sofá.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Elle se había quedado parada en el frío durante veinte minutos esperando por él, y sintió una punzada de preocupación. -Vamos a entrar, Elle, debes estar helada."

Elle no estaba sintiendo nada de frío, pero ella fue junto con él mientras caminaban por la puerta de atrás a su sótano. Se sentaron juntos en el fuerte que él había hecho antes, el brazo de Mike envolvió alrededor del hombro de Elle y su mano descansando sobre su rodilla. Mike estaba estudiando la tarjeta de San Valentín que le había dado como si fuera una obra de arte de valor incalculable, con una sonrisa irreprimible en su rostro. -Yo nunca hice un San Valentín, dijo Elle, tímidamente. -¿Lo hice bien?

Mike asintió con fuerza, y su corazón se elevó. -¡Es perfecto, Elle! Gracias. Mike frunció el ceño. -Me siento mal yo no te hice nada.

 _¿Qué más podría pedir_?, pensó Eleven. _Esto lo es todo_. Casi se lo dijo, pero de repente Mike se levantó. -¡Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo! dijo, emocionado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego él subió las escaleras, cogiéndolas de dos en dos. Ella escuchó con curiosidad mientras se estrellaba a través de la casa por encima de ella, corriendo hacia las mesas y rebuscando entre los cajones. -Ah-ja! Ella lo oyó gritar, y rió.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y su expresión le recordó la forma en que siempre parecía justo antes de sorprender a los otros chicos con un giro particularmente emocionante en uno de sus juegos.

-Mike, ¿qué es? -preguntó, tratando de ver lo que estaba sosteniendo a sus espaldas.

-De hecho, te compré esto para Navidad... confesó Mike, ruborizándose, pero fui demasiado gallina, quiero decir, estaba demasiado asustado para dártelo a ti, entonces. Le tomó la mano y dejó caer algo fresco y suave como una piedra en su palma. Ella se lo acercó a la cara para examinarla y jadeó, encantada. Era un pequeño corazón de cristal colgado de una delicada cadena de oro. -No es un diamante real ni nada, explicó, disculpándose, -pero pensé que te gustaría. -¿Te gusta?

Elle asintió, todavía mirando fijamente el cristal con asombro. No podía creer que algo tan encantador pudiera ser suyo. -Es hermoso, susurró.

 _Significa que mi corazón es tuyo_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, sin querer sonar como un completo tonto.

Mike se ofreció a enseñarle cómo sujetar la cadena alrededor de su cuello, pero Elle parecía contenta de sostener el pequeño colgante en su mano, le gustaba la forma en que se sentía contra las yemas de sus dedos y la forma en que brillaba a la luz. Mike se sentó y Elle se acurrucó en su hombro. -¡Mira todos los colores, Mike! -murmuró, girando el collar de un lado a otro. -¿De dónde vienen?

Mike se alegró de haber prestado atención durante esta lección en la clase de ciencias. -Vienen desde el interior de la luz, explicó. -La luz blanca tiene todos los colores mezclados dentro de ella, y cuando choca con el cristal en el ángulo correcto, la luz se refracta, es decir, se divide, y se puede ver cada color individualmente. Como un arco iris.

Elle inclinó la cabeza. -¿Arco iris?

-¡Ah, claro!, dijo Mike. -A veces, cuando llueve, el sol sale y brilla a través de las gotas de lluvia y la luz se refracta, y un enorme arco colorido llamado arco iris aparece en el cielo. Hizo un gesto con las manos, mostrándole la forma.

Los ojos de Eleven eran tan grandes como los platillos. -¿De Verdad?

Mike asintió con la cabeza. -Los arco iris no suceden muy a menudo aquí, pero cuando lo hacen, ¡es lo mejor! Incluso los adultos se emocionan cuando ven un arco iris. Mike le sonrió y le apretó la mano. -Lo verás algún día, me aseguraré.

-Suena como magia, suspiró Eleven, cerrando los ojos para tratar de imaginarlo.

-Lo es, ¿no es así? dijo Mike sonriendo. Entonces tuvo un pensamiento.

-Hablando de magia... ¿qué pasó con nuestra conexión mental?

Eleven lo miró tristemente. -Creo que está roto, traté de hablar contigo anoche, pero era como si... ni siquiera estuvieras allí.

Mike frunció el ceño. -Lo siento, Elle. -Todo es culpa mía. Le frotó el hombro para reconfortarla. -Estoy aquí ahora, así que ¿deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo?

Ella parecía insegura. -Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice, antes.

-Solo inténtalo, le animó, luego vaciló. -Si quieres, claro, Se trata de tus poderes, así que depende de ti.

-No, yo... quiero hacerlo -murmuró tímidamente.

-¿Necesitas comer algo primero? ¿Conseguir un poco de energía? -preguntó, súbitamente preocupado.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -Aquí mismo. Ella se acercó para sentarse frente a él, sosteniendo sus dos manos, sus rodillas casi tocando.

-¿Necesito hacer algo, o...?, Ofreció, nervioso.

Elle casi puso los ojos en blanco. Quédate quieto.

-Ah, vale.

Elle atrapó la mirada de Mike y la sostuvo. Mike sintió que su rostro hacía calor y su corazón empezó a latir. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, profundos, oscuros y hermosos. Sus párpados se cerraron y él se sintió como si casi pudiera verla movilizando sus poderes psíquicos con cada movimiento de sus cejas o flexión de su mandíbula. Sabía que no tenía habilidades especiales, pero aun así trató de concentrarse en ella, calculando que, como había cortado inadvertidamente su conexión, podría ayudar a repararla. Cuando Eleven volvió a abrir los ojos, casi se lo comen entero. Mike oyó un zumbido en sus oídos y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Trató de no pensar en el hecho de que ella tenía la capacidad de literalmente derretir su cerebro.

-¡Mike!

Él saltó sorprendido, oyendo su voz en su cabeza, luego soltó una risa. -¡Te he oído!

Elle sonrió débilmente, saliendo de su trance. Mike se dio cuenta de que la sangre le salía por la nariz y la limpió con su manga, sin preocuparse por la mancha. Él la atrajo hacia un abrazo, suavemente trazando patrones sobre su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos. -¿Duele? -preguntó suavemente.

-Un poco -admitió ella. Pero vale la pena, ahora puedo hablar contigo cuando quiera.

Él sonrió. Estoy deseando que llegue. Se levantó, ignorando las protestas de Eleven. -Voy a buscarte algo de comida, ¿vale? Ya vuelvo. Estaba a punto de subir la escalera, pero luego vaciló y exclamó: -¡Eh, Elle? Uh, todavía no puedes leer mi mente, ¿verdad?

Elle rió entre dientes. -No. Suspiró con alivio y se acercó a la cocina, abriendo el congelador.

 _Bueno... aún no_ , la oyó decir en su mente. Y luego: -¡Mike! ¿Tienes Eggos?

Sonrió tristemente y miró la caja de Eggos de arándanos en sus manos. Había algunas cosas que no necesitas poderes psíquicos para predecir.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Tristemente esta historia llega a su fin. Solo quiero decirles lo mucho que agradezco todo el apoyo que me dieron durante sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme si se me escapo uno que otro error. En fin espero poder recibir ese apoyo por si me decido a traducir la secuela. La verdad es un trabajo que me encanta hacer y nada me alegra más que saber que ustedes estarán ahí para apoyarme._**


End file.
